


The Dark Queens Princess

by yurihentai641



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Always remember to use condoms!!, F/F, Fluff, Girl Penis, Other, Smut, accidental magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 02:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18044168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yurihentai641/pseuds/yurihentai641
Summary: This is my first try at a lemon. For those following my other stories, I'd appreciate your opinion. Does it suck? Is it good? Mind my feelings! This is a SwanQueen fic. Emma has a dream that alters a couple of things. Let's see if the Queen can teach our Swan how a Princess is supposed to behave? I might continue this at a later time, but for now, this is just a one-shot. Thanks! Enjoy





	1. Do you know what's in your pants?

"Oh God yes. Fuck. Oh, Ohh, Ohhh! Regina. I'm so close" she panted from her bed her hands working furiously between her legs and atop her chest. "I'm about to cum" she'd been asleep not even ten minutes ago dreaming the before mentioned women and had been awakened hot and bothered to the point where she decided to just fuck it all and do just that. "Regina" she panted reaching her peak fast.

"Miss Swan!" a voice shouted to the right side of her bedroom causing her to sit up.

"Fuck! Regina!? What are you doing in my bedroom?" Emma asked guiltily removing her hand from her boy shorts. 'How long has she been there?'

Regina took in the scene before her. She'd been having a mayoral meeting with the school board when she was suddenly surrounded in blue smoke and transported here. And here she finds her Sheriff in the process of pleasuring herself instead of patrolling her streets. On top of all of this she seemed to have acquired a little addition below the belt as well which she was pretty sure also had something to do with one Emma Swan.

"That's what I would like to ask you, Miss Swan!"

"How the hell should I know!? One minute I'm here alone the next you appear and start shouting my ear off!"

How was she supposed to know anything about what was going on? Usually, it was Regina that did all of the poofy magic stuff. Taking a better look at the woman in front of her Emma could make out a dent in the Mayor's pants suit.

"My eyes are up here Miss Swan" Regina snapped though feeling a bit smug at the shocked face that Emma had just pulled.

"Regina I'm about to ask a very disrespectful question but are you aware that there's something in your pants?" because really that thing, whatever it was, was fucking huge and looked like it could take her eye out.

"I'm quite aware Miss Swan and I'm sure that this is your fault too" she hissed. "Now if you would be a good girl and put some clothes on, we must talk about you and your unintentional use of magic these days. It was funny when it was just blowing up Snows' toaster but this I find unacceptable" she huffed before magic-ing herself a chair to sit on.

"Aren't you going to leave so I can get dressed?" Emma asked with a raised brow.

"Dear I think I've seen just about as much of you as I need. There's really nothing left for surprise, so if you would just pull on a pair of pants and shirt we may begin" Regina sighed. She didn't want to admit that she found joy in watching Emma dress in front of her or the sadness in the fact that Emma had to get dressed. Hearing a scoff of whatever she waited until Emma was presentable before magic-ing a chair and small table between them. She even magic-ed some tea as well. "Sit down dear"

Taking a seat Emma stared at Regina as Regina sipped her tea calmly. Eventually, she lost patience and just had to interrupt the quiet.

"So uhm, what's going on?"

"I just told you not even five minutes ago that you used unintentional magic. That's why I'm here and also probably why I have this" she points to her new appendage. "Attached to me. What did you do, or think or whatever it is that you do that makes these screw-ups happen?"

Emma just sat there in shock. Possible denial as well. No way. There was just no way that what she'd been dreaming had actually come true. Not in a million years. She'd dreamed so many things in life that had never happened but the one thing that Regina might just kill her for dreaming actually came true.

"What were you dreaming?" Regina asked with a raised brow.

"Stay out of my head Regina" Emma barked.

"I'm sorry." She said sincerely knowing how Emma felt about the invasion. "What were you dreaming about that could result in me growing a penis?"

"Uhm. I. that is. Well." Emma mumble nervously wringing her hands together in front of herself nervously.

"Now Emma!" Regina said sharply but not harshly.

"Iwasdreamingaboutyouhavingadickandfuckingmewithit!" Emma shouted quickly her face going extremely red.

"Excuse me?" it wasn't like Regina didn't hear her it's just that she wasn't sure if what she heard is really what she heard. "Slow it down."

"I said I w-was dreaming about you ha-having a dick and, and fucking me with it" Emma mumbled her face even redder the second time.

"Tell me exactly what you were dreaming" Regina stated placing her teacup down on the table giving Emma her full attention. This was indeed interesting.

"I uhm. Well, I dreamt you had a dick and that, uh, that you and I were having sex" no way am I telling her the rest! No way in hell!

Regina was at that time in Emma's head and caught the rest of her thoughts. The rest? Standing up she magic-ed away her chair and table barely giving Emma a moment to stand before getting rid of her chair as well. Just what was Emma thinking? Approaching her with purpose Regina back Emma up against her bed invading her personal space.

"What would it be that you're hiding from me dear?" she murmured as she ran her fingers down Emma's face.

"St-stay out of my head 'Gina" Emma mumbled gasping as Regina lightly ran her nails across a sensitive spot on the back of her head.

"Tell me now Miss Swan" Regina now demanded as she gripped Emma's neck tighter in threat though what type of threat Emma wasn't sure.

Emma played out the pros and cons of telling Regina exactly what she'd dreamed of. On the one hand, she could get what she'd dreamed and an amazing orgasm that she didn't get earlier, or Regina could leave her hanging with a few choice words as punishment. In the end, the pros seemed worth the risk.

"I dreamt that you had magic-ed a penis on yourself to teach me my place" Emma whispered.

"Your place?" Regina couldn't help but be intrigued by the prospect. Which place was Emma was talking about?

"The place that a princess when it comes to a queen. You educated me in my proper place. It was so good. I loved it. You did too. You brought me to the brink so many times before finally letting me fall. And then you fucked me until you got tired" Emma moaned out pushing up against Regina's still raging hard on. God, she was so horny. She didn't even care about anything anymore as long as Regina fucked her soon.

Regina was silent. She loved the idea of the younger woman under her. Begging her. Learning from her. She'd wanted it for so long that she was shocked when her friend below the belt jumped into Emma's stomach begging to enter her.

"Pray to tell Miss Swan, where is the princess's proper place when it comes to the queen?" Regina asked her hand reaching to tug on Emma's hair. Her voice hitched and she hummed but Regina was having none of it. If she wanted her she needed to answer. "Where?!" she demanded.

"Beneath her,Your Highness." Emma gasped out lightly and Regina pushed her down onto the bed straddling her having already magic-ed away their clothes. She didn't waste time taking off their clothes or even bother with foreplay. She was ready to go and from the way, Emma was humping against the air for any form of contact so was she. "…'Gina?" Emma asked and Regina lightly slapped Emma's thigh. Hard enough to leave an impression of her hand, but light enough that it didn't cause too much pain.

"That's not my name dear" Regina growled sliding down Emma's body.

Regina wasn't ashamed to admit that she was wrong earlier when she said that Emma's body held no more secrets. Emma had soft feminine curves and a soft tummy. She was happy that she didn't have the skinny stomach that women in this world seemed to be obsessed with. A woman with a little meat on her belly was delicious. Nipping the side of her breast Emma arched up towards her and seemed to lose her breath as she grazed Regina's dick. It was huge.

Loving the reaction she got from a simple nip, Regina slipped a straining nipple into her mouth and nibble it slightly before devouring the rest of the breast. Was there a reason that Emma tasted like apples?

"Please?" Emma begged. She was already passed the breaking point. Regina was setting all of her senses on fire and couldn't help but grind up against her. It did nothing to give her relief though.

"What's my name?" Regina simply asked as she parted Emma's legs further and rested between them on her knees pushing Emma further. Reaching down she grabbed hold of Emma's engorged clit and gave it a small tug.

"God!"

"Mmm close. One more try dear or I leave you" Regina told her huskily positioning herself at Emma's entrance, grasping her hands at the same time and holding them above her head. When Emma didn't seem to come out of her daze she gave a slight slap to her sex. "Tell me now. Listen to your queen"

"Regina, Your Highness! Please, please I need you! I need you so bad!" Emma cried out pulling at her hold and Regina was floored for a moment wondering what had gotten into Emma. She was acting beyond simple lust, and behaving as if she was going to die without her. "Your Highness!" she cried again and Regina found that she didn't care anymore.

"Good girl" she husked out before pressing forwards slowly. She was bigger than every man she'd ever taken and was sure that Emma would need a small amount of time to adjust. She watched as Emma's face morphed from shock to pleasure slowly as she sunk inch by inch into her tight, wet, warm, heat. The blond even had tears running from her face.

"Thank you. Thank you, Your Highness" as she felt Regina's thickness sink into her. She'd never felt so full in her life. She could feel her walls stretching as if to their limit, and could feel Regina pulsate within her. Bucking against Regina she hoped it would get her into motion. "Move?"

Regina simply lifted a brow in question and roughly pulled at Emma's hair, turning her head to the side in a form of submission. "Who do you think you're ordering around Princess?" she gave a small thrust of her hips and Emma cried out.

"Sorry! Sorry! Please your Highness!" Emma cried out still slightly struggling in Regina's grasp which Regina did not appreciate.

"I'll deal with your insubordination after this but you've gotten me worked up and I need a release" she growled into Emma's neck as her hips took on a fast pace, thrusting deeply into the younger woman beneath her.

Emma screamed as Regina took her body, claiming it. She could feel each thrust as she rubbed against her walls, the thick head of her phallus paving the way for the rest of her. In and out she went destroying her from the inside. Breaking her down so that all that was left was a writhing, moaning mess of flesh in her wake.

"You feel so good" Regina groaned as she felt herself approaching her limit.

For a moment she pondered holding off until Emma had at least cum but decided against it. She needed her release and as the queen, she would have it. And Emma being the princess, she would take everything that Regina had to give. Suddenly Emma's walls started contracting, pulling against her, swallowing her whole as the young women shrieked arching into her deliciously and after a performance such as that Regina could no longer hold back and released.

Emma gasped at the feeling of Regina filling her and shook as just the feeling threw her into another smaller orgasm that had her tighten her legs around the waist of the mayor and pull her closer to prevent her from moving. She was too sensitive for another. Whimpering as Regina moved she gripped tighter.

"No." she moaned as she felt herself clench around Regina.

Giving a punishing thrust into the woman beneath her Regina gave her a look.

"Who do you think you're ordering around Princess? I am your queen. You do as I command." Regina spat as she magic-ed herself from between Emma legs. Emma groaned from the dissatisfaction of clenching around air. "Hands and knees Princess"

"huh?" Was Regina serious? Emma was exhausted. She could keep going.

"I said hands and knees. I'm not finished" Regina stated simply licking her lips. No, she wasn't, and if she had her way, she would never be finished with her.

"But you just came. There's no way you're ready to go ag-" Emma started before Regina indicated below her waist and Emma saw that the woman was still hard. In fact, she was still pulsing rhythmically.

"I won't ask again, get on your hands and knees, or I'll put you across my lap instead" Regina growled the tension getting the best of her. She needed Emma now and she wasn't asking again.

Sitting up quickly Emma turned onto her hands and knees. She was not about to doubt Regina's statement and didn't feel like getting spanked today. She was already oversensitized already.

"AH!" Emma jumped feeling the smack against her backside. "Why did you do that?"

"I do not repeat myself do you understand. When I tell you to make a move you move. I also don't explain myself to anyone" Regina snapped smacking Emma's ass again. "I'm not going to be finished for a long time so if I were you I'd be prepared for a long night"

"Night?" it was only the middle of the afternoon.

"Night" Regina husked out as she thrust forward with a purpose. Emma was tighter in this position and she was going to take every advantage. Purring at Emma's gasp her hips took on a fast and steady pace. Emma was going to learn just exactly what a princess and queen were.


	2. The Failure of Plan EN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family Drama. Henry should learn to mind his own business.

Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time is not mine!

A/N: So hey guys this is probably gonna be my last update for this story for a while! I decided to update for two reasons. One the idea struck me and I didn't want to lose it. Two because for those of you reading my 100 fic, it's coming to its halfway point and this is the story I'll be doing after that one is over. Also I'll be updating my other stories today as well so keep an eye out!

Third POV

It had been six weeks since Regina and Emma had shared a day and night of passion. Both women were affected, as was the son they shared between the two.

Regina was constantly thinking of the young princess that she'd had her way with. The princess who she had shown her place and dominated as the queen. She'd felt so alive and complete that day and now she couldn't help but think about Emma. About her smile. Her laugh. Her voice. Her face when in the throes of passion. How high her voice could go when she screamed. How the light in her eyes would flash for a minute before going black as she passed out from exhaustion.

Regina wasn't too proud to admit that she missed the young princess to herself but there was no way she was going to tell anybody else about this. It would be her secret till her final breath.

She needed to find an excuse to see Emma and soon.

The door to the house opened and slammed shut indicating the arrival of Henry who had just gotten back from his sleepover at Emma's. Walking from the kitchen to the living room Regina gave her son a hug.

"How was your weekend with your mother?" she asked. She'd been referring to Emma like that a lot nowadays.

"It was fine" Henry mumbled indicating that it truly wasn't.

For Henry, he knew that something was wrong with his blond-haired, green-eyed mother. For the last two weeks, she'd been unnaturally sick. Headaches, vomiting, eating weird things that she'd usually avoid, not being able to sleep, and her random mood swings were all signs that something was terribly wrong with her.

"What's wrong?" Regina asked him bending down to his level. The thirteen-year-old was still pretty short for his age group.

"It's Emma, I think she's really sick but she keeps saying that she's fine" Henry mumbled dejectedly.

Yeah, that sounded like Emma Swan to her. If she wasn't bleeding to death then the woman thought she was perfectly healthy. Even still she didn't want Henry to see her worry about his mother. She'd go see Emma tomorrow when Henry was at school. For now, she went about making the rest of dinner so that the boy had a nutritious meal before he went to sleep for the night.

THE NEXT DAY

Emma was so done with everything. Just done. She'd been feeling like complete shit for the last two weeks and couldn't think of what the hell could possibly be wrong with her. She had finally fallen asleep at nine o'clock this morning just to wake up at ten thirty because she had to puke. She was in pure hell and she'd lost at least three pounds. God, she wished that whoever had thought it was a good idea to get her sick would appear in front of her. She'd like to give them a piece of her mind.

"Oh god" was all she could get out before burying her face in the bowl again. So preoccupied was she that she didn't notice her magic swirl in the center of the room to produce a very confused looking mayor.

Regina had been in her house doing some spring cleaning since they were right in the heart of April. It was her day off and she decided what better way to spend it than to waste time cleaning and redecorating the house. What she had been expecting was for a whirlwind of blue magic to sweep her away yet again to the apartment of Emma Swan. What's more, she didn't expect to find said woman worshipping the toilet either. Maybe she was sicker than Henry had let on.

"Miss Swan," Regina said calmly walking forwards to move Emma's hair from her face.

"Gina? What are you doing here?" she asked as she turned around breathing heavily her stomach settling for now.

Regina laughed and shook her head in amusement.

"Once again Miss Swan this was all you and your unruly magic once again," she said.

"But I didn't call you"

"Perhaps you were thinking you'd like someone to take care of you and your magic called me out" Regina supplied with an arched brow.

"No, I didn't. I was wishing that the ass that made me sick would appear so that I could kick their ass" Emma said with a small laugh before freezing.

"And I appeared?" Regina asked confused. She didn't get Emma sick. They hadn't really seen each other in days. She was surprised when Emma shot up unsteadily to her feet, wobbling slightly. "Emma"

"Shit. Rumpelstiltskin, Rumpelstiltskin, Rumpelstiltskin!" Emma said quickly leaning against the wall and Regina was shocked. Had Emma really just called for that Imp? The girl had lost her mind.

"You called dearie?" Rumple asked appearing in a seated position on the sink, checking his nails.

"You can read minds can't you?"

"That I can"

"Read mine" Emma demanded and Regina was even more surprised. Was Emma really going to let him trapeze through her mind?

"Interesting" Rumple muttered before getting up and walking to Emma placing his hand on her lower stomach and closing his eyes.

"Emma, what is going on?" Regina asked with an arched brow losing her patience in this situation.

"I believe congratulations are in order dearies," Rumple said with a grin. "Looks like I get to be a grandfather again," he said clapping his hands.

"What do I owe you?" Emma asked with a nod of her head.

"Nothing this is on the house; that is my daughters' first child by blood after all" Rumple said before he disappeared altogether.

"Great" Emma mumbled before looking to Regina who was still in the room. That proved to be a bad idea as she caught the look that Regina had been giving her. She was not happy and Emma quickly opened her mouth to say something when Regina waved her hand muting Emma entirely. That didn't seem to stop Emma's mouth as she continued to ramble.

"Do calm down dear. If you hadn't noticed you've been muted so I can't hear you." She said and smirked as Emma closed her mouth with a pout. "That's better," she said and approached Emma who decided that it would be better to back away from the approaching queen.

"Emma stop moving" Regina commanded and was pleased when Emma listened right away though that could have something to do with the fact that she had found her back against the wall. "So we're having a child are we Emma?" Regina asked as she placed her hand on Emma's lower belly feeling the slight swelling that was the baby. "What made you think that it would be a good idea to call my father here though hmm?" she watched as Emma tried to respond but couldn't because she couldn't make a sound. With a sigh, she waved her hand and Emma continued talking except this time she could be heard.

"I'm sorry I just had to be sure before I told you and what if I was wrong? That would have been worse and I had to know first and see what to do but then Rumple ran his mouth to you but I was going to tell you right after he confirmed it I swear please don't be mad Regina!" Emma said in just about one breath panting at the end making Regina want to kiss her and steal the rest of her breath.

"You're carrying my baby, Miss Swan," Regina said slowly a happy tilt to her smile. "I'm not mad at you"

Emma breathed a sigh in relief. She didn't want to be in trouble.

"Come along Miss Swan," Regina said as she turned around with a snap of her fingers Emma was dressed and her hair less messy.

"Where are we going?"

"To get you fed. You've lost weight and that is in no way good for the baby. After that, you'll be coming back home with me so that you can get some sleep" Regina told her as she led the blond princess to the door of her apartment.

"But Gina I'd much rather just go to sleep and rest. I'm exhausted."

"Afterwards. You've probably been puking constantly and the last thing I need is for you to go to sleep and not wake up because you can't keep anything down." Regina told her and Emma nodded. If Regina was turning into bossy number one daddy she'd just have to see how far she'd go.

Walking down the street the two arrived at Granny's diner and got a table.

"Hey there Emma, Madam Mayor, what can I get the two of you today?" Ruby asked with a smile. Emma had opened her mouth to respond but Regina beat her to the punch.

"I'll have a salad with a turkey burger on wheat bread and orange juice, Emma will have tomato soup and grilled cheese with plain seltzer water" Regina said and sent Ruby away just as fast as she'd come.

"Wait a minute I didn't want that," Emma said.

"Deal with it. You have to be eating lighter things if your pregnancy is hard. Also, your mother had the same type of pregnancy with you and this meal always helped her out." Regina told her.

"I thought you'd split from Snow White long before I was conceived," Emma said.

"I did but I kept my tabs on her and this was just about the only meal she could stomach"

"Can I at least have a milkshake with my meal?" Emma asked with a pout hoping to get her way.

"No matter how cute you are it's no. But maybe later after your nap, you can have one, if you can keep this down." Regina said with a smile. Emma was just either incredibly sexy or incredibly cute.

"Yes!" Emma cheered happily and when Ruby brought her food to her she found that she could hold it down. Regina smiled as she finished her turkey burger before paying and tipping Ruby before leading the blond from the establishment.

Walking down the street they approached Regina's house and Emma was confused but couldn't find it in her to care all that much.

"Would you like to sleep in my room or a guest room?" Regina asked.

"Huh?"

"Would you like to take your nap in my room or a guest room?" Regina repeated.

"I um, would it be okay if I slept in your room? I mean if you don't mind! Or I could sleep on the couch! I mean I…"

"It's fine, come along and I'll find you some pajamas to wear. You'll be eating dinner here so don't leave okay?" Regina asked as she got out a pair of her silk pajamas for Emma to wear to bed.

"Uhm Regina… are you sure you're not mad at me for getting pregnant? I mean you're kind of stuck with me now" Emma said nervously. She'd always been used to people getting rid of her and had expected the same from Regina. With her being pregnant with Regina's child now, it would be harder for the older woman to be free of her.

"I'm actually very excited and happy Emma. Go to sleep okay, if you need anything just call for me" Regina instructed before leaving the room to finish cleaning the rest of her living room.

Emma crawled under the covers after changing clothes and sighed as she took in the scent of the covers, sheets, and pillows that surrounded her. They smelled so much like Regina. With another sigh, she burrowed more into her little cocoon before falling asleep.

Henry ran up the walk to his house and rushed through the front door to get his afternoon snack. Regina had deemed him old enough to walk home after school as long as he walked with friends. Luckily enough Hansel and Gretel only lived a block away.

"Hi, mom!" Henry shouted as he rushed into the kitchen and to the plate of cookies waiting for him on the countertop.

"Hi sweetie how was school?" Regina asked.

"It was fun. Today in art we start working on ceramic sculptures. I have a bet with Hansel to make the tallest one in the class!"

"Just be sure to follow the teachers instructions along with that okay?" Regina asked with a smile.

"Okay. I'm going to my room until dinner. Have to work on something" Henry stated though he looked to Regina to get her okay.

"That's fine but do try and keep the noise down up there okay. Your mother is asleep in my room and I'd like her to stay that way. She's really sick." Regina told him and Henry stopped. Why was Emma in his mothers' room?

"Is she okay? She's not dying right?" Henry asked because that's the only way he could imagine his black-haired mother letting his blond-haired mother sleep in her room.

"She's fine. Just exhausted and I wanted her to be comfortable. Also if she gets the sudden urge to release the contents of her stomach the bathroom is not too far away from her" Regina told him.

"Is she contagious?" Henry was so not interested in whatever Emma had passed on to him. No way was he catching what she had.

"Fortunately no. You can't catch what Emma has" Regina said with a laugh. Pregnancy wasn't contagious.

"Okay. I'll be quiet" and then the boy was off up the stair and to his room. Most importantly to his laptop to find out what exactly Emma had that made her so sick that she wasn't even contagious.

Placing his fingers he began to type:

A sickness that is not contagious. Throwing up in the morning. Weird eating habits. Insomniac like behavior. Random mood swings.

"No way" Henry breathed out in shock as he stared at the screen. It read PREGNANT. Emma was pregnant. This was just too sweet and awesome.

"This means mom and dad are getting back together" he whispered. He'd given his parents time to work out their problems. He and his grandmother and grandfather had. Now that Emma was pregnant it was obvious that his parents were each other's true loves and they would get back together. "Yes!" he yell whispered not wanting to wake the blond up.

"Henry" Regina called in with a knock to his door and he rushed to x-out all of the pages he had open. He's been looking up symptoms just to make sure and then when he was sure he'd looked up what to expect.

"Yeah, mom?"

"Time for dinner to finish up what you're doing. I'm going to get Emma she's eating with us." Regina informed him and for a moment he wondered just when she had started calling his other mother by her first name.

Taking out his phone he sent a quick text to his three grandparents. Snow, Charming, and Rumple. He also sent that it was involving plan EN and so they couldn't say anything to anybody. They were to all meet and Snow and Charmings' house on Thursday because it was a half a day and they'd go over everything then.

Regina walked into her room and felt her magic pulse at the presence of the princess and their unborn child. The magic surrounding Emma was astonishing and as the blond wriggled around in her bed she could only imagine what it was that was causing her magic to react in such a way.

"Regina" Emma panted from under the covers and Regina could see that Emma was enjoying herself immensely. Whatever dream she was locked in must have been fantastic. "Gina" Emma called out again her voice so breathy that Regina had half a mind to go back to Henry, tell him that she and Emma were going to be busy, and lock herself within the room and do everything to Emma that the dream he was doing. But then she remembered just how bad Emma had been for the last two weeks, and how she'd thrown up just about every meal she'd tried to eat and she decided that Emma needed a healthy eating schedule first and then they could have their fun. She didn't need to be burning Emma's calories off when she was trying to build them on.

"Emma," she said as she shook to blond awake. "Time to wake up, dinner time dear," She said and Emma actually had the nerve to swat at her as if she were a pesky fly.

"Go way Gina. Sleep" was all she got as a mumble before the blond turned the other way.

"Miss Swan I suggest you get out of this bed now. It's time for dinner, and the son that we already have would like to see you. Our other child might actually like to be fed as well. Also, I do remember promising you a milkshake" Regina done with the whole wake her up nicely thing. She'd have enough time to do that when Emma was further along in her pregnancy but for now the blond and her hormones weren't too far off from normal. "Now get up. Remember your place" she demanded and Emma groaned before sitting up.

"I'm a princess you know. I have the right to sleep in if I want to" Emma said cheekily with a stretch that reminded Regina of a cat.

Her heart was racing, and she could feel her fingers itch with the need to mold pliable flesh and be surrounded by molten heat again. Her ears yearned for the ringing of Emma's voice as she came undone. She needed Emma and she would have her soon.

"Yes and I'm the Queen. Obey me or you'll find that my power far surpasses yours. My orders are absolute. Do you want to walk around without clothing on all day? I can arrange it." Regina said as she gently stroked Emma's cheek appreciating the shudder that she received. "Now be a good girl and stand," she said and Emma did with a bright blush.

After having Emma get dressed the two headed downstairs to eat meeting Henry along the way.

"Hey Ma how you been? Feeling better?" Henry asked as he ate his spinach. Regina had found out early on in raising Henry that the only vegetables that he would eat were spinach and broccoli.

It seemed that he wasn't the only one. Emma had actually almost had a tantrum about only wanting spinach for dinner that night. Regina had made grilled chicken with noodles, red beans, and spinach and was shocked when all Emma wanted was spinach.

Of course, she didn't get her way but that didn't stop Emma from pouting about it or vowing to get twice the helping. Regina came back with if Emma threw it up because she overate she'd be holding her own hair, of course, she didn't mean it but she got her desired effect when Emma took around her normal helping size.

Good thing she did too because it seemed that Emma still wasn't up to eating her usual large portions as she got full from just about half of the chicken, three spoons of the beans, and almost all of the spinach.

"I can finish it" Emma had kept saying even though she looked slightly green from even saying such a thing.

"And I said it wouldn't be necessary" Regina responded again getting slightly annoyed. Was Emma purposefully trying to get herself sick?

"But Regina" Emma whined. "I have to finish it"

"Why?"

Henry wanted to know that too. Usually, if Emma was done with something, she was done. No, take backs or repeats so why was she trying so hard to finish the food that her stomach had clearly given up on. Was it because of the baby?

"Because if I don't finish it you won't give me the milkshake you said you'd make. And I want a milkshake" Emma said looking overly pathetic.

"Mom's making milkshakes?! No way, she never makes those!" Henry shouted his eyes wide.

"That's not true I just don't make them too often because you seem to go off on a sugar rush right after," Regina said. "And I'll make the milkshakes in about an hour and a half. To give us all time to at least get a head start on digesting."

With a nod, Emma and Henry help Regina clear the table and together they go into the living room to watch television.

"Uhm moms can I go to Grandma and Grandpa's this Thursday? Since we don't have school that day?" Henry asked with his biggest please face.

"I'm okay with it"

"So am I. Just don't give them too much trouble," Regina said and Henry nodded quickly.

Later on, Regina made her milkshakes that Henry claims she never makes and Emma can see why as Regina adds whip cream, syrup, chocolate chips, and a cherry on top. This thing was like a sugar rush and almost instant diabetes in Regina's eyes most likely. She and Henry ate theirs' with appreciative sighs and Regina at hers just as happily.

"Mom you're the best" Henry groaned as he finished his in record time, leaning back in his chair, officially wiped out.

"Yeah, Regina, awesome" Emma replied though she still had half way to go. It seemed that Emma couldn't beat their son in an eating competition when it came to cold sweets.

"Thank you but the both of you should realize that I won't be making this dessert often," Regina warned and the two didn't seem to mind all that much. "All right time for bed," she said as she stood up and placed their dessert dishes in the sink.

"Yes mom" Henry mumbled as he slipped from his chair and made his way upstairs after saying goodnight to the two.

Regina stood at the sink and washed the rest of their dishes and the counter before turning to see Emma still in the kitchen.

"Emma?"

"Uhm, Gina I think it'd be best if I went back to my place to go to sleep" Emma murmured and Regina arched a brow.

"Why?"

"Uh because Henry doesn't know about us just yet and we don't really want him to find out because I've been sleeping in your bed at night" Emma replied.

Regina took that into account before thinking over what Emma had just said about there being an 'us'. Did Emma feel the same way?

"When you say us, what do you mean?" Regina asked with a grin approaching Emma loving how she backed away slowly.

"I mean, uhm aren't we… are we not… do you not… I-I don't know" Emma rambled quickly getting cut off by Regina as she placed her finger against Emma's lips.

"Do calm yourself, dear. I understand and we are. You're mine Miss Swan" she told her before placing a soft kiss below Emma's ear.

"Right"

"If you want to go back home that's fine but you're not walking back" Regina stated firmly and Emma nodded.

"Can you poof me?"

"Yes I can teleport you," Regina said stressing on the word teleport. "Call me when you get in and be careful," she said before waving her hand and Emma was gone.

Turning off the lights in the kitchen and turning the front light on Regina went to her room.

TIME SKIP

Thursday

Today was the day that Henry was going to his grandparents' house to discuss operation EN. He'd also invited his other grandfather Rumpelstiltskin, and his father Neal. Rushing into the apartment they could all see the excitement on his face.

"So Henry what is this that you've got to tell us?" Snow asked as she handed him a cup of hot chocolate.

"I think you should all take a seat now because this is big news! The biggest news!" Henry said happily and the four adults in the room took a seat.

"So you all know how Emma has been sick recently right?..." Henry began and his tale started.

"I just don't understand why we need to go to your mothers' house. Why are we going there?" Regina asked as she and Emma walked down the street together.

"Well, I remembered that I had left something really important to me at their house and if they're with Henry they usually take him to the park or movies or beach so it should be fine. Plus Mary… my mom had said that I was welcome there anytime. She even let me have a key" Emma said as she held up the key. Regina had heard the correction as Emma changed from saying Mary Margaret to mom. She knew it was a tough and unusual switch for Emma and that she'd need time to get used to it.

"Okay, what did you leave?"

"My baby blanket," Emma said embarrassed of what Regina must think of a grown woman going to get her baby blanket.

"I was under the impression that you've never let it out of your sight," Regina said ignoring Emma's embarrassment.

"I don't, baby Neal got chocolate all over it and Mar-my mom said she'd clean it. I figure it should be done by now and I just really want it back" Emma said to her and Regina understood. That blanket had been the only thing that Emma had back when she was younger. It was her treasure in other words and whatever Emma treasured, she'd treasure as well.

Walking up the stairs to the apartment Emma took out her key and pushed open the door. She was quite surprised to see all these people in the apartment.

"Wow. Hi everyone."

"Was there a party that we weren't invited to?" Regina asked not liking the inquisition feeling of this meeting. Even her father and brother were present. What was going on?

The two new women were cut from their thoughts as Snow squealed happily and rushed to hug Emma.

"Uhm M-mom?" Emma asked looking to Regina who looked just as clueless.

"I'm so happy for you!"

"For what?" Emma asked.

"Sweetheart Henry just told us the news" Charming said with a grin. "Congratulations"

"On What?" Emma asked getting really freaked out.

"Emma honestly. You and Neal are having a baby!" Snow shouted squealing again and Emma's face went pale as she looked to Neal who wasn't sharing in with the excitement. Rumple was laughing already knowing who the baby's real 'father' was.

"Uhm mom" Emma tried.

"Oh, we have to plan a baby shower. And the wedding! Oh and you have to find a bigger house to move into, you just can't raise two children in such a small apartment! And we have to start looking over baby names! And a blanket! The little thing needs a baby blanket! I'll get started on that!" Snow went off and Regina could see Emma as she was starting to panic.

"Snow does calm down and take a seat. I'm afraid your information was wrong" Regina snapped and Emma sighed gratefully. Regina had just saved her.

"Is ma not pregnant?" Henry asked confused. He'd been so sure that Emma was having a baby.

"She is…" Regina started.

"And it's my dad's right? Because their each other's true love" Henry said with a grin.

"That's right Henry" Snow said with a nod and Regina was getting a feel for why Henry did this.

"That's wrong," Emma said and everyone got quiet. "Neal's not the father, and he's not my true love. I've told you this a million times mom, and you go and say stuff like that to Henry. Have you lost it?"

Snow was actually surprised at what Emma had just said. Of course, Neal had to be the father of this new child. He was Henry's father after all and they were true loves. Neal still loved Emma even after all this time. Did her daughter truly not see that?

"Really Emma, of course, Neal is the baby's father." Snow said with a smile. Her daughter was just confused.

"Actually he's not" Regina intervened as she saw that Snow wasn't taking a thing that Emma had said seriously.

"And how would you know such a thing?" Snow asked effectively getting on Regina's nerves.

Regina looked to Emma and Emma gave a nod of permission. She was extremely grateful that Emma wasn't hiding things from her.

"Because I'm the baby's father," Regina said proudly.

"Say what?"

"That's right. And Neal knows he's not the father either" Regina said and her brother nodded in agreement.

"I'm not" he even said.

Rumple had by this point, burst out into laughter at the faces around the room. He'd known all along and thought that the results were hilarious.

"Mom and …ma?" Henry asked.

"Yeah kid" Emma nodded.

"Emma how could you cheat on Neal! He's your true love! He's Henry's father! He loves you! How could you betray him by sleeping with his sister!?" Snow asked offended.

Emma was taken aback. Why was Ma-her mom so upset with her? She'd told her a number of times that she and Neal weren't getting back together. That she didn't really love him like that anymore. What was her deal?

"I didn't cheat on him. I'm sorry Neal, I don't love you like that anymore. I'm not sure if I ever loved you enough to call you my one true love. I love you as my friend, and as the father of my son, but I don't love you as my lover or my true love. I'm very sorry that you felt you could win me back. Or if you felt I was stringing you along. That wasn't my goal" Emma said to Neal.

Henry was crying. He'd been told that his mother and father would get back together but that wasn't the case. His two moms were together which he didn't think was a bad thing, it's just that his grandmother had been building up the belief that his parents were getting together so much that he was sad that it would never happen.

"It's fine Emma. I kind of knew that you'd moved on. I'm a bit sad but I don't feel betrayed or anything like that." Neal told her. "Congratulations on the baby Emma, Sis," he said before getting up and leaving the apartment.

"Emma doesn't just stand there. You're letting Neal getaway! Go after him!" Snow insisted and Charming was trying his hardest to calm her down. "Look at Henry! Do you have any idea how much you've let him down?"

"She didn't let me down! You're the one who kept saying they'd get back together! That they have true love! But they don't! I don't care who's the baby's father just the fact that she's having one but you don't have the right to yell at her like that!" Henry shouted at his grandmother.

Emma was crying in the background. With her hormones changing her moods were unstable already and crying seemed to be the only thing she could really do. Regina was trying to comfort her and was surprised when her little Prince stood up for them. He was still grounded though.

"Emma is my true love which I believe my father already knows," Regina said as she looked at Rumple who just nodded in his laughter. "We're having a baby and it's your grandchild. Thank you very much for such an interesting day Snow. I'm afraid however that we'll have to be leaving" Regina informed her and called her magic to engulf Emma, Henry, and herself and transported them out of there.

Once back at home Henry rushed to his mothers in tears apologizing as he went and refused to let either of them go. Emma was the same as she cried and Regina realized that tonight she was going to have to comfort two of the vast Charming brood. It also seemed like she'd be ordering take out as the two refused to let her go. Even still she loved it this way.

"Come along. How about a movie marathon? Any movies you want" she said and the two nodded as she led them to her room and had them all changed into pajamas at the snap of her fingers.


	3. Sugar, Spice, and... really it's just a whole bunch of sugar guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry say what? Babies, kids, and diners galore.

Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time or its characters! Please enjoy

Third POV

After an eventful day in which she had to deal with two of the distraught Charming brood, Regina found that she couldn't wait to get into bed. She had been giving out hugs, kisses, and loving words all day. She'd received just as many too. She'd just been looking forward to going to sleep, having a nice dream even.

But then Emma had asked if she could sleep with her. And that resulted in her usual idiotic ramble as she tried to explain that she didn't mean sleep, sleep, but just sleep. After letting Emma know that she'd understood her first request she thought that everything was just going to be quiet.

Twenty minutes later Regina found herself in a position that she couldn't help but find confusing. She found that in her sleep Emma had somehow managed to maneuver half of her body on top of her own. To make matters worse she was straddling and currently grinding against her leg.

"'Gina" Emma had moaned in her ear and Regina tensed up so that she wouldn't do anything that she would regret.

She'd been wanting Emma under her since before the whole magical penis incident but had held herself back as best as she could. Now though she couldn't help that the will she had before was just about nonexistent. She'd already gotten a taste and Emma Swan was like a drug.

"Fuck. Please. Please" Emma cried out as she ground harder against her.

Finally, Regina decided to help Emma out; placing her hands on Emma's hips she hoped that if Emma got off soon enough that she could reign back in her own control. With Emma panting and groaning in her ear Regina couldn't help but add her own pants and groans. It was sexy and she loved every minute of it.

"Oh! Yes! Yes yes yes" Emma finally moaned out chanting that one word over and over again as Regina felt her let go against her leg.

"Jesus" and this time it was Regina who let the word out in a rush of breath.

Slowly Emma began to relax back into Regina and all Regina could do was pull in breath after breath as she willed herself to not take Emma in her sleep. Finally, after a long few minutes, Regina felt she was calm enough to fall into sleep and did. She just prayed that tomorrow wouldn't be as taxing.

That morning Regina, as usual, was the first person out of bed and downstairs making breakfast. She'd just about finished when Henry found himself downstairs second and started setting the table.

"What's for breakfast today?"

"Blueberry pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast," Regina told him.

"What's with the spread?" he asked already salivating over all of the food he was going to eat.

"It could have something to do with the fact that you eat like a horse," Regina told him with a laugh. "I have no doubt in my mind that you could eat this entire meal by yourself and only feel slightly sick"

"True," Henry told her with a grin. "But I'm getting older mom. I'll be hitting puberty in a few years."

"Of course. Also, I figure that if your mothers' morning sickness is too bad there'll be at least one thing on the table that she'll eat." Regina added on as she placed her homemade apple juice in the center of the table.

"She'll need it" Henry agreed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, uhm. I'm not dumb you know. I heard you guys last night. You were, you know, right. One of the older kids explained some things at school and said that people are usually really hungry when they wake up" Henry told her with a blush not being able to keep a straight face in his embarrassment.

Regina, on the other hand, was trying extremely hard to keep her face straight. Henry was under the belief that she and Emma had had sex last night. There was the overly maternal part of her that wanted to tell him he was wrong, but then there was the proud part of her that was happy that what most people would think.

In the end, she found she'd be more embarrassed if she were to explain that while Emma had had herself a good time last night, that she herself wasn't completely as lucky. She was still vibrating from what happened last night anyway.

"Well, we'll keep it down next time. Don't mention this to your mother. We have no clue what her reactions to anything will be right now. For all we know she could burst into tears for no reason" Regina said effectively scaring her son off of telling Emma what had happened the night before. She wanted Emma to know to make no mistake. It's just that when Emma finds out it'll be because she herself had told her.

"No problem!" Henry said with a nod.

"That's not a problem?" Emma asked as she finally walked into the room just in time to sit down to eat.

Henry a quick thinker on his feet was already prepared with a response.

"Mom told me not to eat so much that I get sick. That won't be a problem. I can eat just about anything and everything that mom cooks" Henry said looking extremely proud.

"Cause you're a bottomless pit," Emma told him with a laugh as she began to make her plate.

"Will your stomach be fine this morning?" Regina asked her as she saw Emma take what she usually would before she was pregnant.

"We'll see. If not I'm sure Henry will have no problem eating what's left" Emma told her with a shrug, starting off with the eggs.

"Are you sure she's not contagious?" Henry asked once again just to be sure.

"Positive" Regina responded as she watched Emma turn a light shade of green as she moved on to the bacon on the table. Bacon was her favorite. "Emma-

"Don't say it" Emma cut her off as she got greener.

"Emma it's okay. You're going to get sick." Regina said anyways.

Emma heaved.

"Bathroom," Regina said quickly as she stood grabbing Emma's arm and practically flying them in the direction. As she opened the door Emma rushed from her arms and to the toilet bowl emptying the eggs and bacon that had made it to her stomach.

"Oh god" Emma moaned between heaves taking in air greedily before her body forced more food out the way it came.

"It's okay," Regina told her as she helps Emma's hair from her face rubbing her back soothingly. "Henry get a cup of water from the sink and a separate cup of mouthwash" Regina instructed as she caught the sight of Henry in the doorway.

Rushing to do what his mother told him he grabbed the items and went forwards as he first had her the cup of water, and then the cup of mouthwash.

"Is she going to be okay?" Henry asked slightly concerned. Maybe this wasn't a part of regular pregnancy. Emma looked like she was in pain and maybe something was wrong.

"I'm a fine kid" Emma answered instead as she leaned her head against Regina's shoulder. "You should have seen me when I was pregnant with you. Not pretty at all" she said with a laugh.

"This is normal?"

"Yes Henry perfectly normal" Regina assured him as she stood her and Emma up. "Let's go back to eating, shall we. You have school today. Emma lets' just try to eat some toast instead okay." Regina said as she ushered the two from the bathroom and back into the dining room.

After finally eating Regina went off to get Henry fed and Emma went to work which Regina was not happy with. Calling up David she told him that Emma was to be kept on desk duty the whole day and if she heard that she had so much as been called out to catch a cat she's skin him alive. David responded that he wasn't going to endanger his daughter and future grandchild so of course he was going to keep her in. He hung with a good day madam mayor.

Emma sat at her desk pushing around paperclips and pens. She was so bored and there was nothing to do.

"You okay there Emma?" her father asked her after a loud sigh.

"I'm beginning to think that the only reason that Regina let me come to work today is that she somehow knew that nothing was going to happen today," Emma told him as if she had just uncovered a big conspiracy.

"Probably," David told her with a laugh. "But how about you and my head to Granny's for lunch then?" he asked as he stood up and grabbed his coat.

"I can see that happening." Emma told him before grabbing her own red leather jacket and following him out the door.

"Hey there Prince and Princess Charming! What can I get you?" Red/Ruby asked as she saw the father-daughter pair walk through the door.

"Really Ruby? These nicknames of yours are just getting more and more ridiculous." Emma told her with a laugh as she and David took a seat at a window table.

"Yeah whatever, so what can I get for you?" She asked as she handed the two of them menus ignoring the fact that everyone in town had them memorized.

"I'll take a cream soda for now," David told her.

"And hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon for me too" Emma informed her.

"Coming right up," Ruby said before going to get their drinks.

"So uhm dad, you're not upset or whatever are you?" Emma asked after a moment.

"Upset about what?" David asked his charming or idiotic genes as Regina loves to put it coming into effect.

"About me, Regina, and the baby?"

"Emma this baby is my second grandchild. I'm excited and happy" he told her with a smile and Emma gave him one back.

"Thanks," she told him.

A moment later a smaller brown haired body had crawled under the table and to the other side of Emma by the window. The boy had a grin on his face and everything.

"Hey Ma, hey grandpa," Henry said cheerfully as he swung his legs.

"Hi, Henry" David returned with a confused smile.

"Hey, kid. What are you doing here? You're not playing hooky again are you?" Emma asked. The last thing she needed was for this to get back to Regina. She could already hear her getting on her about bad habits and how she was influencing the kid.

"Nope. The teachers were acting weird and we have let out ten minutes ago" Henry told her.

"Here you go" Ruby interrupted as she placed two hot chocolates and a club soda down on the table. "Saw you come in kid," she said with a grin.

"What do you mean they just let you all out? I didn't get a phone call" Emma told him.

"I don't know. The fairies came up to the school and the teacher left the classrooms. The principal was on the speaker and told us to go home. Even the preschool teachers were there" Henry told finally realizing that this wasn't a good thing.

"They can't just let kids out of school like that. It's dangerous. And who's watching the preschoolers?" David asked as he stood up from the table.

"Nobody" Emma sighed. "Kid we're going to have to go but here's my card. Get something to eat and then go to the library okay." Emma told him before they left.

"So what are we going to do?" David asked.

For now, the streets were clear. The kids were probably confused about what was going on and to Emma that was a good thing.

"I'm going to get the kindergarteners and bring them to the preschool. They should be safer there. Because nobody knows about this whole thing I need you to go to the school and get every kid twelve and under and bring them to the library. Hopefully, Bell will be able to help. Find Mulan and get her to help" Emma told him quickly as they both rushed about their jobs.

"Who's going to help you though?"

"I'm going to get Katherine and have Granny go to the preschool now. How the hell do you leave babies to watch babies?" Emma snapped as she rushed into the diner to get Granny, telling her the situation as they left.

At the school, Emma and Katherine met up and they were having the five kindergarten classes enact the buddy system. They were to hold their buddy's hand the whole time and walk in two single filed lines.

"Okay, kids you ready to go!" Emma called out to them. "We're going to the preschool and are going to walk on the sidewalk. No pushing, shoving, or running alright!" Emma told them before they started down the street. Katherine was at the front of the line while Emma was in the back to make sure that none of the kids got hurt or ran off somewhere.

Finally reaching the preschool they led the kids inside and Emma was grateful that the preschool had a playroom, nursery, and naptime room. It was big enough to fit all of the kids. Getting the kids situated Emma started going over the parents' names so that she could call each child's parent to come and get them. It was harder than she thought when she had five of the babies in the room go off in tears and Granny went to get bottles ready to feed them. Just then Emma's phone went off and she wondered what the hell it was now.

"Sheriff Swan" she answered.

"Emma where are you?" it was Regina calling to check up on her probably.

"Can't really talk right now Regina we have a problem" Emma explained to her as one of the toddlers walked up to her and began to babble.

"Do you have a baby with you?" Regina asked as she took in the background noise.

"Look I can't talk on the phone but poof over to the preschool," Emma told her before hanging up as the child indicated that he wanted to be picked up. "Okay," she sighed picked the little boy up.

"Miss Swan you do not hang up on me" Regina snapped as she appeared before Emma before blinking in confusion at the situation. "What is going on?" she asked as she saw all of the children.

"I don't know. Henry met me and David for lunch and told us that the teachers had just let them out of school. I got the kindergarteners and brought them to the preschool. They can't just leave the kids to walk home alone and they left all these babies in here by themselves. They have to eat on a schedule and everything and I have no clue what's going on" Emma told her as she wracked her mind for answers.

"Okay, okay," Regina told her trying to calm Emma down.

"I was trying to call parents to come to get them but then a couple of the babies got hungry, and then some of the toddlers went on themselves so Katherine had to get them changed. So I'm with the rest" Emma told her.

"Emma?" Regina asked calmly.

"I need your help, please. There are so many of them and I thought that the preschoolers would be sleeping most of the time but they're all wide awake." Emma explained as she bounced the little boy in her arms.

"Okay. I'll gather the parent information. I'll start with the babies first" Regina told her as she took the contact information from Emma and started dialing.

It took forever it seemed to get all of the parents up there to collect their children. They had to go through ideas and everything before finally the last people left were Granny, Katherine, Emma, and baby Neal. The group headed back to the diner for a respite.

"Thanks for your help you guys," Emma told the two women who just shrugged.

"Glad to help," Katherine told her.

"No problem. Just so we're clear if you ever need a baby sitter for that little one you're carrying I'm free" Granny told her.

"You hear that Neal," Emma told him with a grin.

"Well, Neal as well but I was talking about that baby in your stomach. The one that smells like you and the queen" Granny said with a laugh as Emma face burned and Regina just lifted a brow. "I may not shift anymore but my scent, sight, hearing, and everything work just as well as any other wolf"

"She means better," Ruby said with a laugh. "oh and here's your copy of the receipt from Henry's meal. If I were you I'd hold back on the sugar intake that kid has for the rest of the week" Ruby said as Emma read over the list.

"Ruby there's nothing but deserts on this list. Cheesecake, red velvet cake, double fudge brownies, chocolate chip cookies" Emma read off in shock. "How could you give him all of this?"

"At first I thought he was taking dessert orders up for all of you until he started eating them himself," Ruby said looking embarrassed.

"Really Ms. Lucas?" Regina asked with slight annoyance. The last thing they needed after their day was for eleven-year-old on a sugar rush.

"I'll do anything to make it up to you!" Ruby said nervously. She didn't need Regina to be mad at her.

"Anything?" Emma asked as she tickled Neal.

"Anything" Ruby affirmed.

"Then I want a slice of red velvet cake for me and one for Baby Neal. Ride little man" Emma asked as she cooed at him.

"Emmy! Emmy" Neal laughed.

"Uhm" Ruby mumbled as she looked to Regina. She had a feeling that this was going to be Regina's final say and when Regina didn't bother with a response Ruby decided that that was a yes and went to get the cake.

"Why'd she look at you?" Emma asked giving Regina a look.

"Because belief or not Princess my Ruby knows who's in charge," Granny said with a laugh as Emma just pouted.

"I'll take a glass of whatever wine you have," Katherine said after Ruby placed the plates in front of the two Charming children.

"And after that join us Ruby" Granny told her after a moment. "You've been working the diner by yourself all day, time for a break" she told her and Ruby beamed.

"Mom!" a voice shouted before a small body collided with Regina.

"Henry," Regina said with a smile.

"Hi!" he said and that's when they realized that he was still sugar high.

"Henry why don't you sit down," Regina asked him before getting up to get him a glass of water. Anything to dilute that sugar in his blood.

"Hey there Emma" David said looking exhausted. "Hey there little man," he said as he smiled at his son who was too busy getting frosting all over his face.

"Hey dad," Emma said not doing much better than baby Neal in the case of frosting.

"You mean to tell me out of everything you are able to stomach red velvet cake is one of them?" Regina asked completely shocked.

"Hey don't diss the cake! Right, Neal. 'Gina just doesn't get it huh?" Emma asked and Neal said some nonexistent words back.

"I should just have you keep him for the night since you want to get him hyper" David said with a laugh. "Your mother would kill me though," he said.

"Because of Mom?" Henry asked as he settled down next to Baby Neal deciding to help him with his cake.

"I-uh-it's just that" David rushed trying to come up with words for everything. In honesty Snow had threatened to castrate him if he left Neal in Regina's care. For some reason, she felt that Regina had done something to corrupt Emma and didn't want her doing the same to Neal.

"It's fine" Emma huffed. "Besides we all know that baby Neal here has got a soft spot for my woman. I mean Regina" Emma said with a blush already forming on her face from all the stares she was getting.

"Your woman?" Ruby asked with a grin while Granny just made a grunt. Henry could be heard in the background giggling and David looked surprisingly ok with it. Almost even proud.

"I didn't realize that you'd bought me Miss Swan" Regina remarked deciding that she wouldn't mind messing with the blond at the moment either.

"N-not that you're a possession though!" Emma tried to backtrack quickly.

"It's fine Emma though I think it should be the other way. If I'm not mistaken you're pregnant with my child. Wouldn't that make you my woman?" Regina told her.

"Yeah baby mama"

And thanks to Ruby Emma's face could now rival a tomato on it's best day.

"There you all are!" A voice shouted from the doorway revealing Snow White aka Mary Margaret.

"Hi, Grandma" Henry shouted.

He was the only one who seemed to answer her as Neal and Emma were still engrossed in the cake having Regina and David wondering just how big a portion Ruby had given the two. Granny was too busy trying to wipe the baby's mouth after every so bites so that they could actually see his face.

"What are you all doing here? The meeting has been over ages ago. We called the sheriffs station but you two didn't respond" Snow said as she grabbed Neal and placed him on her hip.

The baby didn't seem all that happy with her for that though as he began to make noises indicating he wanted to be returned to his sisters' lap.

"Hi, momma's boy," Snow said not even paying him any mind. "So?"

"I've got a better question. Who's idea was it to cancel school and release all of those kids without contacting their parents!" Emma interjected. Really whoever that idiot was they'd done a great job of screwing things up.

"Oh. I called the meeting today. I had some things to discuss with the rest of the staff and the fairies" Snow said and Emma facepalmed herself right there. Of course, her mother was the one who released all of those kids. "Why?"

"Mom you can't just let a bunch of little kids walk home by themselves. It's dangerous. And the preschoolers were all alone for like half an hour because of you. They could have gotten hurt or sick or anything" Emma chastised. The one thing Mary Margaret didn't understand was the fact that babies could not just watch themselves.

"They were fine" Snow tried to blow off not seeing anything wrong with it.

"Anything could have happened! We could have had another creature from the Enchanted Forest attack, or there could have been a fire. Anything." Emma snapped. "You let them leave all of those babies by themselves! Even Neal!" Did Snow not realize that it was wrong to just abandon children like that?

"He's fine though Emma. I really don't see the problem" Snow told her as if she were a child.

"You never see a problem Snow. The reason Neal is fine is that Emma, Granny, Katherine, and I were there to keep watch over them. Several of the babies could have gone home with diaper rash, one little girl could have been put into the hospital if we didn't catch her fever in time." Regina stepped in. She wouldn't sit by and have Snow talking down to Emma like it had been her in the wrong.

"Snow it's the law that when children are to be released from school that their parents be notified so that they can pick them up." David stepped in not wanting Snow to get aggressive around the baby and Henry.

"I'm sorry" Snow muttered and everyone accepted it.

"What was the meeting about anyway?" Katherine asked out of the blue. "I'm on the school board and I wasn't called in" she explained. Actually, she was the school board vice president. If there was a meeting she was always called in.

"It was something personal. No offense Katherine. All of the teachers in town were my staff in the Enchanted Forest. I needed to talk to them" Snow told her with a shrug.

"And the fairies?" Ruby asked. Don't get her wrong Snow was a very dear friend to her but this was just not something that could go on without question.

"If you must know we were discussing how to break the spell," Snow said with confidence as she finally glared at Regina.

"What spell?" Henry asked and god bless him for it because everyone else found themselves completely lost in this conversation.

"The one that Regina cast on Emma" Snow replied calmly.

"Gina! Gina!" Baby Neal squealed at the sound of her name before he started reaching for her. Surprisingly enough a blue light surrounded him and Regina found herself holding him.

"Did you place a curse on my son too!" Snow shrieked.

"Cool my little brother has magic too!" Emma shouted in shock.

"No, I didn't place a curse on your son. And yes he has magic. He's the product of true love just like you" Regina told Emma finding herself quickly becoming annoyed in Snow's presence.

"Will it be a problem in his early years?" David asked concerned.

"Not likely but if you want I can have it locked away until he turns six," Regina told him. "It'll always be there but he won't be able to truly use it until then"

"No! I've had enough with you pushing yourself into my family! First, you adopt my grandson as a way to get to me! Then you trick Emma into thinking that her baby is somehow yours! And now you try and steal my son! I won't have it!" Snow completely freaked grabbing baby Neal from Regina's hands causing him to give a cry in fright not used to hearing his mother screaming like that.

"Mom" Henry whispered as he too looked unsure of the situation. Even Emma looked a little nervous.

"Thank you for scaring just about every member of your entire family Snow. Now I'm taking my son and Emma home" Regina snapped glaring at Snow as she passed her.

"Emma's coming home with us"

"No, I'm not," Emma told her.

"Emma I'm your mother you have to listen to me. She's evil and is using you. Don't let her." Snow said as she grabbed Emma's arm.

"Go to hell Snow! Don't lecture me on being my mother! You didn't raise me and the only thing that will point to you being my mother is 50% of the DNA in my body!" Emma barked before storming out of the diner with Henry following close behind her.

"Good night Granny and sorry," Regina told her before she also left.

It took less work than Regina had originally thought when it came to putting Henry to sleep. The boy had been out the moment he put his face on his pillow and was snoring softly. Emma muttered something about a sugar crash.

"Uh, Regina you know if you want I can sleep in the guest room" Emma mumbled nervously. She knew she'd slept in Regina's bed a lot these last two days but she couldn't help but think that they weren't official. Maybe Regina wanted her space back.

"And why Miss Swan would I want that," Regina asked her as she began to change into her pajamas.

"I don't know" Emma mumbled. "Just thought that you'd prefer having your space back"

"Two things Princess. First; when you speak you do not mumble. Understood?" Regina asked sharply.

"Yes, my queen" Emma replied instantly.

"Secondly in case you were still a little confused on what exactly this is, I feel it's my job to tell you that you are no longer a free agent," Regina told her with a grin. "You're mine from now on."

"Like your girlfriend? Baby Mama?"

"Emma you're everything that I need and want so yes I want you here. Every morning, noon, and night. I don't want you anywhere else but here. Okay?" Regina told her as clearly as possible and was relieved when she caught a happy glint to Emma's green eyes.

"Yes my queen"

"Good girl"


	4. Meet, Greet, Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter you don't have to read. It is unedited because I'm not sure if I'm deleting it in general or just heavily revising it. Either way, you can read over it.

A/N: Hey guys sorry for the confusing terminology that you keep running into. Lemon is an anime thing, basically translates to smut, you know sex scene. Not sure if there will be one in this chapter or not but we'll see where it takes us .

Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time or it's characters.

THIRD POV

It was early that Saturday morning when Emma woke with a groan. There was absolutely no reason for her to be awake at this time. She didn't have work, a doctor's appointment, or any plans on her agenda. Today was essentially her free day and here she was, awake, at eight o'clock in the morning.

Turning over to hide her face in Regina's neck in hopes that her dark hair would provide shade from the intruding sun light Emma was surprised to realize that Regina was no longer in bed with her. In fact her side of the bed was cold and seemed to be that way for quite some time.

With a groan she sat up in bed with a stretch. Without Regina there Emma couldn't find it in her to fall back to sleep, and so instead decided to hunt down the queen. But first she should freshen up and get dressed.

Emma had basically moved into the mansion this week. Regina had refused to allow Emma to stay anywhere but with her to be honest, and when Emma had started to move her things into the guest room Regina had given her the; you really are an idiot look, before transporting them all into her room and away.

"What should I wear? No work today and I don't think we have plans" Emma murmured as she started to pull out her clothes for the day. It was starting to get hot outside so Emma decided that a pair of jean shorts and a simple blouse would be best. Nothing too fancy. "But first a shower"

Her shower didn't take to long. A quick in and out on her part that left her refreshed and ready for the day, she made her way back to the bedroom to get dressed.

"Mom you awake?!" Henry shouted through the door.

He'd been sent by her brunette mother to retrieve the blond.

"Yeah give me a minute to get dressed!" Emma called back as she adjusted her bra.

It seemed that her bras were beginning to get too small for her to fit though from the looks she's been getting around Regina and a lot of the male population in town, nobody seemed to care. Well that is unless you took in the death glares that the men in town received from Regina and David if they were caught staring at her. Pulling on her shirt she finally made her way downstairs.

"It's about time you got down here" Regina stated as she placed their plates on the table.

Each plate had it's own types of food on it. Regina had was having grits with a side of eggs and toast, Henry had lucked out and convinced his mother to let him eat Lucky Charms, while Emma was having toast with jelly, two boiled eggs and two strips of bacon. Her morning sickness was starting to calm down better as they each knew what Emma should avoid in the mornings. Her bacon for instance was one example. Emma at the moment couldn't stomach pork or beef bacon, but turkey bacon was fine.

"Sorry, sorry. We can't all look as good as Henry when we wake in the morning" Emma joked. Henry for his part looked confused.

"Well Henry has a gift" Regina said with a laugh.

"Huh?"

"The bed head kid" Emma finally told him deciding to take pity on him. "Nice hairdo"

Henry just shrugged. It was still pretty early in the morning and it was the weekend. He didn't care what he looked like.

"So what are we doing today?" Regina asked deciding that now would be a perfect time for her to yay or nay her families plans.

"Well uhm… Hansel invited me over to his house today to play video games. Can I?" Henry asked throwing in his patented puppy dog pout right from the start.

"I don't see any reason why not but you better be on your best behavior while there mister" Regina instructed.

"Yes! Thank you mom" Henry cheered spewing charms and milk onto the table in his excitement. Emma burst into laughter at Henry's shocked face and Regina's face that was mixed between disgust and humor, probably due to Henry's face.

"You're quite welcome dear just next time, try to keep your food in your mouth"

Henry nodded and went back to eating as Regina magically got rid of the food.

"Emma what are your plans?"

Emma took a minute to think about it. She really didn't have anything planned for the day. Just a little R&R but nothing else.

"I'm free all day" Emma told her with a grin taking a sip of her water. Anything else to drink in the morning and everything would end up in the bathroom toilet, kitchen sink, or trash can.

"Well then would you like to go out with me?" Regina asked after a moment.

"Like a date!" Henry asked in shock. He knew his moms had a thing, or were a thing but he had yet to hear them talk about any dates.

"I suppose so. Would you like to go on a date with me today Emma?" Regina asked as she waited for Emma's response.

Emma was just as shocked as Henry but found the idea to be exciting. This would be the first date she'd ever have with Regina and it was about time they did something right. She had already moved in, they had a kid together with another on the way, it was about time that they did something normal in their anything but normal relationship.

"Sounds like fun Regina" Emma told her and Regina smiled now completely excited about their day together.

Henry rushed out of the house around 10:30 with a quick later moms the door slamming behind him. His mother's left soon after at 11:10 in the brunettes Mercedes.

"So what's on our agenda today?" Emma asked as she looked outside at the scenery even though she'd seen it a million times.

"Well I've wanted to introduce you to my father for a really long time now." Regina told her softly, taking one hand off of the wheel to hold Emma's.

"You do? I… but I thought?" Emma stumbled over her words. How could she say it without hurting Regina?

"That my father is dead? He is" Regina told her with a nod. "I introduced him to Henry when I first adopted him, and later on when Henry was old enough to somewhat understand death I've brought him. I just… I wanted him to know that there are two more people that are important to me in my life now" Regina said as they pulled into the cemetery.

There was no way Emma was going to deny Regina this. If this was something important to the Queen then she'd be sure to do it.

"If I had known I was coming to meet my in-laws today then I would have dressed nicer" Emma told her with a grin.

"In-laws Miss Swan? That would suggest that we are married or on our way there." Regina teased back loving the blush that she received. Emma decided that she wanted to win this one though.

"Well Madam Mayor, if you were just to simply knock me up without taking responsibility it'd make me question your supposed royalty. There are consequences after all." Emma countered.

Regina was smirking in pride. It seemed that Emma did know how to play. "Noted. Shall we?"

Taking the sheriffs hand Regina led her through the field of graves until they reached a tomb that read Henry Mills.

"Hi Daddy. I know I was just here yesterday but I decided it was time I introduced you to Emma. She's Snow White's daughter. She's also my true love. And Daddy I have more news. Emma's pregnant, with my child" Regina told her father with a smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir" Emma whispered nervously. It wasn't everyday she met Regina's family.

"No need to be nervous dear" Regina told her with a smile.

"I just want to make a good impression" Emma told her and Regina was touched. Her father may have turned out to not really be her father but he was the only father she'd known her whole life until recently.

They stayed there for a while talking to the first Henry Mills. They discussed just about anything that came to mind before it was time to leave. It was getting later and it was just about time for lunch. With a final good bye Emma and Regina made their way back to the car.

"Where would you like to eat?" Regina asked as the made their way back towards town.

"Uhm… anywhere is good." Emma told her not feeling particularly picky at the moment.

"Are you sure because when we get there I won't go anywhere else" Regina warned her. Emma had done that a couple of times now. Asked for one thing or wanted to go one place and then once they got it or got there she wanted something completely different. It was just a good thing that Regina thought it was more funny than annoying and Emma constantly blamed it on her claiming that it was 'her' kid that was being indecisive.

"I'm sure. I promise" Emma said with a grin.

"Ok. Let's go to the sea food place by the pier." Regina said driving in the direction of the beach.

Pulling up to the restaurant the two got out of the car and walked through the doors. Even though it was the middle of rush hour they were seated immediately. Nobody was going to have a pregnant savior, and the proud father mayor wait for a table. It was suicide.

"Hello I'm Andy and I'll be your waiter for the day" A young red headed teenaged boy said as he placed menus down in front of them. "Can I get you both something to drink to start off with?" he asked taking out his pad.

"I'll have a glass of iced green tea" Regina said with a nod.

"Decaf coffee please." Emma requested.

"Of course" he said before rushing off to fulfill their orders.

"So what do you think you'd like?" Regina asked.

"Hmmm. It's been a while since I've had a platter of crabs' legs" Emma said cheekily and Regina laughed.

"And it'll continue to be a while. I'd like it if you had more than just crab legs. A salad on the side perhaps? Mashed potatoes? Anything really" Regina told her.

"Can I have crab legs on the side?" Emma asked.

"No" was all Regina said and Emma grunted. She'd figured that Regina would make her have a balanced meal so it was nothing surprising.

"Fine but I get to have desert" Emma told her.

"Okay" it wasn't like Regina was going to tell her no. Emma was still pretty thin so the more weight she put on the better.

Their waiter, Andy came back to their table with their drinks.

"Are you ready to place your orders or do you need more time?" he asked calmly. Regina was surprised that he wasn't stuttering or giving off any nervous inclinations.

"Yeah I'll go first" Emma said quickly so that Regina didn't get the chance to order her something extremely healthy. "I'll have the eight piece crab legs platter, with the fresh spinach, and kale salad with croutons and olive oil as well" Emma said.

"Uhm that order also comes with a soup as well. Would you like one?" Andy aked.

"No thank you." Emma told him and he nodded.

"And for you Madam Mayor?" he asked turning to Regina.

"I'll have the shrimp alfredo with mozzarella sticks as an appetizer" Regina told him.

"Will that be all?" he asked just to make sure.

"Yes" the two answered and he nodded before walking away.

"Do I get some of your mozzarella sticks?" Emma asked.

"Did you order any?" Regina countered.

"No. But…"

"I'll see" Regina told her with a laugh. She already knew she'd be sharing with Emma but she just had to tease.

Their food didn't take too long to get to them and it was well made.

"It smells good" Emma said as she grabbed up her fork to get started on her salad.

"I'm sure it'll taste even better" Regina agreed.

Their table was filled with Emma's appreciative sighs as she ate her food and some of Regina's mozzarella sticks. She was starving even though she'd had breakfast but whatever. She was eating for two so it was fine.

"Slow down dear. You might swallow your tongue whole if you keep eating at that pace" Regina warned her with a smirk. If there was one thing that really turned her on it was the sounds that Emma made when she ate.

"if I do can't you just magic it back?" Emma asked after swallowing a mouth full of crab and salad.

"I don't know. I might just leave it where it ends up to get a few moments of quiet" Regina mockingly mused to herself knowing that Emma could hear her just fine.

"But, but I need my tongue for other things too!" Emma told her.

"Like what?" Regina asked. She'd been trying to keep her thoughts pure today but that was a loaded statement if she'd ever heard one.

"Uhm… well" Emma stumbled. "You know"

"I don't" Regina said back.

"If I don't have my tongue you'd be missing out too" Emma said lowly so that nobody could hear.

"Is that so?" Regina asked with a laugh.

"Well yeah! Unless you didn't like it the first time! I mean I've never done that before so I might have done it wrong but" Emma babbled and was silenced as Regina shoved another mozzarella stick in her mouth.

"I was just teasing. And I loved it" Regina reassured her with a smile.

"Maybe I can do it again soon" Emma asked.

"I'd like that" Regina agreed and just realized that they'd just gotten over another hurtle. The sex talk to be precise. It seemed that it wouldn't be awkward now, though it wouldn't have been really awkward to begin with.

Finishing up Emma was adamant that she order desert. Regina didn't really care either way and when Andy came back Regina wasn't surprised to hear Emma order herself a red velvet cake. Regina herself got the devil chocolate cake with chocolate fudge. Sue her if she had a thing for chocolate.

Emma was okay with the deserts being to go anyways and allowed Regina to pay the bill and waited for the deserts to be delivered.

"Why hello love" a gruff voice said to their left. Turning the women saw that it was Killian or Captain Hook whichever you'd prefer.

Regina greeted him with a "Pirate" while Emma turned away from him completely pretending that he wasn't even there. Regina gave her a look.

"Well that isn't very nice love. I said hello" Killian protested with a laugh as he pulled up a chair to their table.

"Hook" Emma grunted before once again turning away.

"Now is that any way to talk to the father of your unborn child" he said with a laugh that had Emma going tense and Regina seeing red.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me your majesty. You're playing daddy to my kid" he said with a laugh.

"It's not yours" Emma hissed so as not to cause a scene. "We never even had sex"

"Hm yes from what you can remember that is. But are you really so sure?" Hook asked with a grin.

"I'm positive Hook. After all the reason we didn't work out is because you were just so damned desperate." Emma said with a frown.

"Well if you knew how to please a man it would have been fine. It was always, 'I'm not in the mood Hook. I'm trying to sleep or work Hook.' How'd you have the time to get knocked up by the mayor with how busy you are hm?"

"That's for us to know and you to find out pirate." Regina snapped.

"Your deserts" Andy said as he came back unknowingly entering the fray.

"Thanks" Emma rushed out as she grabbed the food and handed him a pretty good tip before dragging Regina out of the restaurant. She didn't release Regina's hand until they were a block away from their house.

"Emma-

"Don't Regina. It's fine" Emma said quickly as she got out of the car and into the house.

"Fine! Emma he's tried to force you into having sex! That's abuse! Attempted rape even if it ever became physical." Regina snapped lowly just in case Henry was home.

"I… he did." was all Emma told her before going up to their bedroom to hopefully take a nap.

"He did! Emma this is serious I wont have that man walking around this town infecting the people with his animal behavior."

"I know it's serious ok! I've threatened to cut his dick off a grand total of 20 times just during our relationship alone. I haven't been alone with him since we've broken up and Mulan already told him he's got a record down in the books. He has one more slip up. It' could have been worse. I could have been with him without my magic and he could have raped me. Wouldn't be the first time." Emma murmured as she stripped off her clothes, climbing into the bed.

"What?" Regina whispered in shock. "Emma you've been –

"Yeah" Emma cut her off with a sigh. "I was placed in a lot of bad homes, met a lot of bad people on the streets."

"I'm sorry" Regina told her feeling like technically this was all of her fault. If she hadn't been so hung up on getting revenge back on Snow White then Emma would have grown up a princess. She'd have never had to face the hardships of the world.

"It's not your fault. You didn't rape me. I barely even remember Hook" Emma said.

"Do you want to press charges?" Regina asked as she climbed in behind Emma and cuddled into her back.

"No. Its fine. I'm not hurt, sick, and… and this is your baby Regina. I promise" Emma told her with conviction that had Regina pause before placing soft kisses on Emma's neck.

"I know. I know this is my baby Emma. I never doubted that for a moment"

Emma sighed in content.

"So did I ruin our first date?" Emma asked because really what a way for their day to end.

"No. I know that it ended in an unorthodox way but I loved everything before Hook showed up. And I love cuddling you right now" Regina told her softly feeling herself being lulled to sleep.

"Who knew the queen would like to cuddle" Emma said with a laugh pulling Regina's arms tighter around her midsection.

"Mmm. Who knew that the Evil Queen and the White Princess would be true loves?" Regina stated with a smile. "It's all unknown and fated at the same time."

"It is" Emma agreed.

"Sleep dear" Regina said as her breathing evened.

"Regina" Emma whispered closing her eyes.

"Mm?"

"Next time, I'm taking you on the date" Emma breathed out as Regina gave a hum in agreement before falling the rest of the way into sleep.

A/N: Hey guys! I have a request for you all. For those of you who don't know I'm a college student and this upcoming semester I will be taking a creative writing class. Because of this I will be asked to write stories long and short based off of prompts given to me by the teacher. And so I decided what better way to get practice at this than by having you guys send me prompts that you'd like. So here's what I'd like. All of these will be one shots however.

Send me an idea prompt for any pairing that I ship (you'll find my favorite pairings on my page). Give me as many details that you would like to see or none at all. What rating you would like it to be.

I'll have it posted two days after I'm given the prompt.

If it's already a story that I'm thinking about writing then I will apologize to the person who suggested it but I won't be able to write it.

I'd like this to start August 6th but that doesn't mean that you can't get your prompts into me early.

After I write the one shot tell me what you thought! Did it suck! Did I write it to your liking! Was it what you were looking for! Don't be shy because this will be very helpful to me!

I'll put down the name of the person who sent me the request! I'd like to get it through PM.

If this isn't clear I'll only be writing stories based on my ships! If I don't ship it then I won't write it! Sorry! Somebody already sent me a 100 ship between Raven and Anya and that'll be the only one I'll write because I ship Clarke and Anya!

Thanks and spread the word guys!


	5. Heeyyy Sister!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelena is back, but no worries a bunch of family fluff!

AN: So Zelena and Robin are in this story as well! Robin played both Regina and Zelena before Regina ended things with him. Robin is a bad Guy! Zelena comes back to Storybrooke after about a year and a half gone.

Also the Fairytale characters and Henry can now leave the town without any reprucussions in this fic. Their magic, as long as not directly affecting their physical features/physiology will not work in the outside world. Example: If one of them had a pair of wings, they'd still have the wings outside of Storybrook.

Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon and Time

It'd been about two months since Emma's pregnancy came to life and spread like wildfire through the town. A lot of people didn't really care but Snow was still being difficult. Emma and Regina had went shopping yesterday for maternity clothes. Emma could no longer fit into most of her outfits but the one thing Regina decided to do was place a charm on Emma's leather jacket. She spent two hours complaining about not being able to wear it and Regina had decided that she just couldn't take it anymore. The gratitude that Emma had shown her was just icing on the cake and she ate it up. Literally.

Today was a quiet day at home while Henry was at school. Halloween was coming up soon and Henry was making sure that he got everything done on time so he could make or find the best Halloween costume ever.

Emma was watching television in the living room while Regina finished cleaning up the kitchen from their early lunch. When the doorbell rang Emma shouted that she had it. A moment later and Emma was shouting for Regina.

"What's wrong!?" She asked in a rush as she came to the door. There in the doorway was her red-headed older sister. "Zelena"

"Hello little sister," Zelena said with a small smile.

This Zelena was much different compared to the Zelena who had left them so long ago. She was more subdued. Along with that, she had an old bruise on her face that was in its final stage of healing and a small red-headed baby asleep in her arms.

"Come in" Regina instructed as she moved to the side to allow them entrance. Leading them to the living room they all took a seat and stared at one another.

Zelena who was nervous enough about their first meeting after a year and a half decided that she might as well be the one to break the ice.

"Congratulations on the baby Emma."

"I-uhm- thank you" Emma stumbled. "Congratulations to you as well. Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Meet Elizabeth. Liza for short" Zelena introduced through the baby stayed asleep in her mothers' arms.

"I'm very happy for you Zelena. I'm sorry if this is rude but if I may ask. What are you doing here?" Regina asked calmly. "You left with Robin singing about your true love and a happy ending."

"Robin wasn't the man I thought him to be" Zelena sighed. "I… when you told me of him seeing both of us I was hurt. I believed that even after all of this time I was never enough. After you broke it off with him he came to me with tears and apologies and words of love and I believed him. Soon enough I fell pregnant but Robin didn't want to remain in Storybrooke anymore. We moved after I told him I was pregnant."

"After we moved he changed. He was angry. Refused to find work. Blamed me for everything. He-he hit me too. Liza was crying and he got so upset that he threw a beer bottle at her crib. Now well here I am" Zelena explained sheepishly.

Regina and Emma took in the words that Zelena had spoken. It could have easily been Regina herself who'd found herself in such a dangerous relationship. But then Zelena happened but that never meant that she'd wanted her sister to get hurt.

"I'm sorry that that happened to you," Regina told her with a frown.

"Hey, I should have expected it. Love isn't something that's ever been for me I guess." Zelena replied with a shrug.

"Well looks like you're in for a treat with us. I know I don't need to say it but welcome back to the family Zelena, Liza" Emma said with a grin. She honestly hadn't had any problem with Zelena accept for her whole stunt with baby Neal. Besides that Emma could understand where she was coming from.

"You're welcoming me?" Zelena asked in confusion. She'd expected that from Regina at most but not the blond-haired savior.

"Uh yeah I mean you're the aunt of my unborn baby. Of course you're part of the family." Emma said.

"Aunt. You mean you and Regina?" Zelena asked.

"Things changed when you left. For the better" Regina explained with a shrug.

"I'm… Thank you. For accepting me, giving me a chance. I won't let you down" Zelena swore them with a determined look on her face that Emma found touching.

"Come I'll show you to your room," Regina said. "It looks like Liza could use a real put down with the way she's snoring" the baby was really knocked out.

"Room?"

"You're family. You'll love with us unless you don't want to. If you don't I'd still like it if you'd find a job at the very least before moving out" Regina told her suddenly nervous. What if Zelena didn't want to stay with them?

"Thank you. I… well I am a certified nurse. Maybe the school could use a new nurse?" Zelena suggested nervously looking unsure. A lot of people were still mad at her for kidnapping the youngest charming. Hopefully, there would be no problem.

"I'll let the council know as soon as next week so you can have a chance to settle in," Regina reassured her.

Zelena looked around at the room that Regina had given her. It was big, spacious but obviously one of her many guest rooms. She'd have to go shopping to make it her own. Regina did magic a baby crib in near the bed with a changing table in the corner.

"We'll have to go shopping later on today," Regina told her.

"Thank you, Regina. Is it okay if I sleep for an hour? I'm exhausted" Zelena mumbled.

"Of course take all the time in the world. And you don't need to thank me Zelena. We both deserve the chances given to us. How would it look if I refused to give you yours?"

"Right"

Regina turned around to leave Zelena to her nap before stopping in the doorway.

"Zelena… I'm happy that you aren't seriously hurt. And… I'm happy that you came to my sister" Regina mumbled before quickly leaving not really comfortable with the emotions running through her but loved them anyway.

At that end of the week, every member of the house was feeling a different way.

Regina was happy that she actually had people around her who cared for enough and vice versa that she could call them family.

Henry was happy to have his aunt and new baby cousin home and had taken to playing with her in the living room. The only thing he'd refused to do was change a diaper.

Zelena was happy to have a family as well. She'd never felt this amount of love and care from anyone and she was amazed at it.

Emma was also happy. Everything was going well in life just about. Her pregnancy was going great. Henry was healthy, Regina was happy, Zelena was happy. The only person in Emma's life that seemed to be causing a grey cloud to dampen all this happiness was Snow. She was actually getting annoyed with her attitude.

Just that week Snow had told her that until she apologized to Neal for her actions she wouldn't acknowledge her relation to her. Even David was getting worn down by her so he'd begged Emma on Thursday if he and baby Neal could come over to the mansion on Friday and Emma agreed. She hadn't seen her little brother in a while. Friday was supposed to be a nice day as well so she went ahead and invited Granny, Ruby, and Katherine as well.

Regina didn't even mind. She said they were family and they were allowed to come over whenever they felt like it.

It was just reaching 4 o'clock when the doorbell rang. Regina and Zelena were currently taking care of a magical mishap Liza had managed to do so Henry, Liza, and Emma were relaxing in the living room. Not even feeling like getting up Emma simply waved her hand in the door direction relieved when it didn't explode and instead opened to their five guests. Henry even looked surprised himself.

"Hey everybody!" Ruby called as she walked towards the living room and snatched up the small red-headed baby that she'd had the chance to meet already.

"Ruby stop trying to make us all go deaf" Granny chastised with a mock glared.

"You're already halfway there without my help" Emma heard Ruby mumble to herself and she laughed as she saw that Granny heard her too.

"Hush your mouth" was all Granny ordered before going into the kitchen to put down the dinner she'd made for them all. Granny was from that generation where if you were invited to somebody's house you brought food with you.

"Hey, Emma" David said as he moved Baby Neal to one side to hug Emma with the other.

"Hey dad" Emma whispered before taking the already struggling Neal from his hands to give him a well-deserved hug.

"Grandpa!" Henry shouted with a grin before tackling the older man.

"Hey, Emma," Katherine said with a smile.

"Hey, Kate. How's it going?" Emma asked as she hugged Kate.

"It's pretty good. Got a promotion at work" she said with a smirk.

"Bringing in the bread huh?" Emma asked.

"The bread?" a voice asked confused and they turned to see Regina and Zelena at the entrance way to the living room.

"it's a figure of speech. They mean money, alluding to the fact that the one with the money brings home the food, meaning the bread" Regina explained and Emma snorted. "Problem Ms. Swan?" Regina asked with a cocked brow.

"Nothing Professor Mills," Emma said and Regina just smirked back before greeting their guests. She even went so far as to chastise Granny for going through the 'trouble' of making dinner which Granny quickly shot down.

To say the least, the night was messy, loud, and tiring for all as all the children (Henry, Neal, and Liza) passed out on the floor sometime around nine thirty after dinner. Ruby and Katherine had broken the alcohol laughing about being the only ones that could really drink because they didn't have any mini-mes trailing behind them. As a result, Emma ate half of their desert each which got her talking to by Regina while everyone else laughed about how she needed to eat healthier and the like.

After saying goodnight to everyone and getting Henry into bed Emma and Regina retired to their room. Already in bed, Emma watched the feelings that crossed Regina's face. Why'd she looked so sad?

"Gina?" she asked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Emma," Regina told her as she crawled into bed beside her.

"But you look so sad," Emma said with a frown.

"I'm not. I'm actually very happy" Regina told her softly.

"You had fun tonight," Emma said with a smile.

"Yes and I… thank you, Emma, for giving me such an amazing family," Regina explained as she pulled Emma to her and hugged her tightly, lovingly to her side.

"I-I didn't do anything Regina. This is all thanks to you" Emma said.

"No. If you hadn't have stuck up for me nobody would have given me a chance. I'd be all alone but because you did we have all these amazing people in our family." Regina negated.

"Let's agree to disagree on the point then," Emma said with a smile. "But we do have a kick-ass family"

"We do" Regina sighed in contentment. Ruby, Katherine, and Zelena sisters and aunts to their kids, Neal the uncle/cousin, David the grandfather of her kids and father in law, and Granny well her name said it all. They had an amazing family. "I love you" Regina sighed as she kissed Emma's forehead and placing her hand on her stomach to feel the magic that their baby possessed. It seemed that life was good.


	6. She did not just go there!? She Went There!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damn Regina gives zero fucks!!!

Emma was just about to reach the end of her fourth month and she had barely grown at all. This had worried Regina for a while but she was assured that there were different growth rates for every pregnant woman and that Emma was fine. Emma even tried to help out by saying that during her pregnancy with Henry she hadn't really blown up until the middle of her sixth month.

Needless to say, Regina still wasn't very happy about it but accepted it for what it was.

Today Henry had just been out for Christmas break, the day of which wouldn't be for the next four days. David had decided to take the shift for today and so Emma found that she had nothing she'd rather do than relax and fool around with Henry and Liza.

Liza had gotten bigger. She couldn't walk yet but she was trying almost every chance she got. This usually led to her knocking things over or falling over herself. Henry was reading a story to Liza while Emma held her and Zelena was making lunch.

There was no way that Zelena would let her not yet sister-in-law feed them when she was capable of doing so herself. And it had nothing to do with the fact that the last time Emma had cooked she'd added honey and sugar to the chicken stew, and vinegar to the mashed potatoes. Regina had ordered out that night but Emma had burst into tears when everybody refused to eat it. It took Regina a while to calm her down.

After that day everyone had discretely decided that if it was a meal that everyone would be eating together that Emma was to be nowhere near it as it was being prepared.

Regina was at the supermarket picking up somethings. Emma for some reason had a strong craving for red velvet cake. Because of this at home, they usually kept an emergency stash of red velvet ice cream but Emma had eaten the last of it last night.

In addition to this Zelena had asked her to pick up a few jars of baby food for Liza. She was getting older and Zelena decided that it was time to slowly start to wean her off of breast milk. The jarred baby food wood replace three bottle feedings so Liza would only get milk at night.

Going down the baby isle first Regina ran into the one person she didn't want to. Snow.

"Regina"

"Snow"

Snow was with Baby Neal picking up pull-ups. It seemed like Baby Neal was ready to be potty trained.

"'Ina!" Neal shouted with a laugh as he waved at her.

"Hello, little one" Regina said with a smile. It seemed she'd always have a soft spot for young Charmings.

"What are you doing here?"

"I don't believe it's any of you business Snow," Regina said shortly deciding that she wasn't in the mood to deal with Snow.

"If you're following me you should stop. I'll have the faeries put you down as soon as you try something" Snow hissed out angrily.

"Snow I have more important things to do with my time than to simply waste it on you" Regina snarked as she grabbed the suggested jars of baby food and turned to leave the aisle.

"Like what? Curse an entire land?" Snow asked trying to get in one last dig. It seemed however that it wouldn't be hers to have.

"No, like fuck your daughter," Regina said and then she was gone.

A while later back at the Mills residence Regina made it back in time for lunch. Entering the house and spotting Emma, Henry, and Liza on the floor she quickly swoops in to pick up her niece, sticking her tongue out at Emma as she complains.

"Come along Henry, Emma. From the smell of it, lunch is ready and I made it back in time with Liza's baby food." Regina stated as she led them into the kitchen.

"Hi," Zelena said with a smile as she placed the plates on the table. "How was it? Not too much trouble?"

"None at all. Easy to find. Also got Emma two red velvet ice creams instead of one. That doesn't mean you can eat them faster though Emma" Regina cautioned.

"Okay fine," Emma said around a mouth full of food. Emma was at the stage where she was always hungry and even when she wasn't if someone put down a full plate of food in front of her she'd still try and scarf it down. What made it worse was the fact that she still had morning sickness. She still through up just about as much as she ate. To make sure that she didn't lose too much weight Emma was given one ensure a day to drink.

"Hey mom can Granny, Ruby, Grandpa, Baby Neal, and my dad come over for Christmas?" Henry asked with a grin. The type of grin that Regina recognized meant she had no choice.

"Henry, did you already invite them over?" Regina asked with an arched brow.

"Maybe. Just a little bit" Henry mumbled with a shrug.

"Then I suppose the answer would be yes," Regina told him.

"I'll help cook" Emma offered to want to be useful.

"That's okay Emma," Zelena said quickly. "You just leave the cooking to Regina, Granny and I. It'll be your job to entertain the others"

Emma snorted. That didn't sound fun.

"Are you guys trying to keep me from the kitchen? This isn't the first time you've told me I couldn't help" Emma said with a frown.

"Yeah we don't want to be accidentally poisoned," Henry said before freezing and looking up. Uh-oh.0.

"I thought you forgave me for that?" Emma asked looking upset her eyes watering.

"We did!" Henry tried to say quickly to calm his blonde mother down.

"Right" Emma huffed before standing up and leaving the table.

"Emma" Regina said as she stood up but Zelena stopped her.

"Let me handle this one sis," Zelena told her with a calming smile before following after the blond.

Zelena found Emma in the lower den frowning at the TV. Her face was puffed up and her arms were crossed looking like a little kid.

"Emma" Zelena called out to her as she took a seat beside her.

"What? Want to tell me how much my food sucks too?" Emma asked with a sigh.

"No, I understand. Emma, there's nothing to be ashamed of. Cravings are natural and if it makes you happy you should indulge in them" Zelena supplied.

"Mhm"

"Just you know not let the rest of us indulge in it with you. Henry didn't mean what he said. He was just making a joke." Zelena told her with a smile.

"I know" Emma grumbled. "I just, it was like I didn't have a choice in that mood though. I was just so sad and mad"

"Those are normal mood swings, Emma. Don't worry. I know you didn't mean to get so upset and so does Henry and Regina"

"Yeah"

"So then come back upstairs to finish dinner? Please?" Zelena asked with puppy dog eyes.

"I... yeah alright just quit it," Emma said almost immediately and Zelena walked out of the room first with a grin.

"Mills's I swear," Emma said before returning to her seat.

A/N: Sorry for such the long wait. Let me know how you like it, not sure if it's weird or not. The format could look different because this time I type it up right on fanfiction. Once again sorry for the late update. The next story that will be updated is Sacrifice? so fans get ready!


	7. Early Christmas Present

THIRD POV

It was Christmas Eve in the Mills household and everyone was getting into the Christmas cheer. There were lights strung up around the house, the tree was frocked, and holiday music played around the house.

Henry was going all around the house hanging stockings and Liza who could now walk was falling after him. Henry even hung up a stocking in the nursery for his new baby brother or sister. He claimed that they were going to be born soon (February) and that they deserved to get their first present from him.

Emma and Regina had decided that they wanted to keep the sex of the baby a secret. So they painted the room neutral colors. Emma wanted light green, Regina wanted purple. And so somehow they came up with a light green dark purple theme that Henry said reminded him of the Princess and Frog movie.

Henry had taken to calling the baby Bug. Regina asked him where he got such an idea as to call them a Bug and he said it was because he admired the Lighting Bug in the movie but Lighting Bug was too long to say every time so he shortened it to just bug. After that Regina let it go.

And so the room was painted a twilight color when the sun was setting with purple and green hues with lighting bugs floating around. It was beautiful and they questioned whether or not the room would be too feminine for a boy. Henry said that he would sleep in the room and so his little brother if it was a boy should have no problems with it.

"Henry! Come down for dinner and bring Liza with you!" Regina called up the stairs. She and Zelena were cooking while Emma sat in the kitchen. In these past few days, Emma seemed to really blow up. It was like she gained twenty pounds overnight.

"Emma do you want to eat at the counter or at the table?" Zelena asked as she began setting the plates on the table.

"I'll eat at the table today. I just need to get down" Emma explained as she stood up and slid off of the stool before walking over to her seat at the table.

"Mom tomorrow's Christmas so I feel that as an early present we should be allowed to eat dessert for dinner," Henry said with a grin as he helped put Liza into her high chair.

"And because tomorrow is Christmas as a present I will ignore your last comment and allow you to stay up an extra hour," Regina said with a smirk.

"Or that. That works just as well" Henry said quickly with a nod.

"Don't worry kid. Tomorrow we can eat as much dessert as we want." Emma conspired.

Regina laughed at the idea but decided to let them have this dream for now. Henry and Emma were each diggings in, while she and Zelena ate more like civilized people. Liza was getting most of her food over her face. When she learned that she could put the food in her mouth she refused to let Zelena feed her anymore. It was cute but very messy.

"Well looks like she's getting a bath tonight" Zelena sighed as she wiped Liza's face some.

"I can't wait for this little one to be born. Babies have a certain charm" Regina sighed in content.

"You are right." Zelena agreed. "And Liza is going to be the best big cousin ever right?" Zelena said as she ran a hand through soft red hair.

Emma looked up from her plate with a grin on her face. It was nice having a family.

"So Henry what are the present plans for tomorrow?" Emma asked.

"We wake up, mom makes hot chocolate, we open presents and then we make family breakfast together" Henry explained.

"This year it's going to be different because this year we will be having guests. We will be having family breakfast first, dress your kids up to meet everyone at the park to go to the churches morning event, after that, we will come back home where all of the men and children are banished outside to the snow while the rest of us work on making the meal. After dinner and before dessert we will exchange presents" Regina said, laying out the schedule.

"Wow. Well at least now we won't be questioning what our day is like" Emma said with a grin. "And uh I may have done something.

"What?" Henry asked excitedly.

"I uh may have invited your father… and my mother" Emma mumbled with a scared smile addressing both Henry and Regina.

"Excuse me?" Regina asked sharply and quickly.

"He said he wanted to come over. Him and Neal. And- and they are family and I just thought I'd give him a chance" Emma explained nervously.

"That man is not my father," Regina said coldly having Emma gulp.

"You're right. He may not be your father. But he is Henry and little bugs, grandfather. I'm not saying you need to start a father-daughter relationship. But you can work on being friends" Emma concluded praying that Regina would just listen to what she was saying.

"Regina Emma has a point" Zelena whispered as she took a step between the two. The situation made her slightly nervous. She knew her sister would never lay a hand on Emma but habit are extremely hard to break.

"Fine. But if anything happens it's on you" Regina told Emma with finality.

"Thank you, Regina. I promise this will all work out" Emma said happily as she pulled her into a hug. Soon enough Regina couldn't help but smile as well.

After everything was sorted out the family decided to laze around inside. Somehow Emma was able to persuade Regina to let them have a Harry Potter marathon. They had barely begun the fourth one win Regina noticed that Henry, Lizzy, and Emma were fast asleep. She looked who Zelena and she were nodding off as well.

"I think it's time for bed" Regina whispered as she stood with a stretch.

"Good plan" Zelena snorted. Lifting the sleeping baby she left with a good night.

Regina had to figure out how to get both Emma and Henry upstairs to bed. Waking up Henry wasn't an option because then he would just want to stay up all night. Waking up Emma wasn't an option because the last time she'd woken up blond it hadn't ended well. She'd been banished from snuggling/cuddling for three days before Emma who was experiencing a needy mood practically burst into tears about her not holding her.

With a snap of her fingers she had the two transported to their rooms and into bed before doing the same for herself. Before she had even gotten fully into bed Emma swung around so that her legs were on the outside of Regina's with her hands resting upon her shoulders.

Regina who had decided a while ago to simply leave her magical cock in place felt it jump beneath her waist.

"Hello, there dear. What are you doing?" Regina asked playfully.

"Trying to get an early Christmas present" Emma mumbled with a grin as she felt Regina swell beneath her.

Regina who loved the idea leaned upwards to place a kiss onto the blondes' mouth while slipping her hands beneath Emma's top working to removed her shirt while Emma worked on removing Regina's pants. Getting their clothes off in record time Regina quickly positioned herself above the blonde.

"When are you going to let me on top?" Emma asked with a frown though gladly taking Regina between her legs welcoming Regina's weight.

"Hmm, why would I let you on top Emma? No matter when I am during sex I will always be the top. But if you are serious about wanting to be on 'top' the after the baby is born when the doctor says we can have sex again I'll let you on 'top'." Regina breathed as she finally pushed herself within the wet heat of Emma. Emma gasped at the welcome intrusion.

"Maybe I'll be sitting up on the bed and pull you down on top of me. You'll gasp as I get deeper and deeper and I'll slowly lift and lower you on my length. You'll be dripping so much that it'll cover my lap until finally, you come. And then I'll keep going at that same slow pace. You'll keep coming until I cum. You might be so sensitive after I cum that I'll have to stay in you the whole night." Regina whispered and Emma cried out before her mouth was quickly covered by Regina's. Regina kept hitting that one spot within Emma that had her back arching and her thighs jumping.

"Or I'll lay on my back on the bed and you'll be sitting on my dick. My hands will be on your hips pulling you down hard until you can't sit up. Then I'll wrap my arms around you flip you over and fuck you till even I can't move." Regina offered as she felt Emma's nails rake down her back.

One thing that Regina learned about Emma was that she had a tendency to draw blood. Regina was the same way and didn't really mind but she didn't feel like being in pain or uncomfortable every time she was hugged or touched on the back tomorrow. And if she really wasn't sure Emma would hate her then she'd have covered the blonde in hickie after hickie by now.

Emma tightened around Regina significantly as she took in her words. Both options were appealing and had her dripping.

"That's it Emma. Don't hold back. Come for me. Come around me" Regina panted as she allowed a hand to drift down and rub Emma's clit.

Emma's breath hitched suddenly before she cried out and Regina groaned at the sound before coming herself.

"That's it baby let it all out" she whispered as Emma's body twitched through and after her orgasm. Her own body was going through the same but she still made sure to pull Emma into her side and hugged her close as she pulled the covers up over them both.

"Merry Christmas Gina"

"Merry Christmas dear."


	8. Eh I don't have anything creative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas!!!

Zelena had been sleeping quietly comfortably in her bed when an insistent pat pat pat to the side of her cheek. This along with the quiet laughter and loud babbling took no time to rouse her. Peeking an eye open she wasn't surprised to see her nephew Henry and her little girl Liza was slapping her face while having a full on lengthy conversation with her from what her face seemed to look like.

"Good morning" she groaned as she quickly grabbed up her baby before cuddling her into her chest. The slapping had stopped, the babbling, on the other hand, was still going strong.

"It's Christmas Aunt Zelena," Henry said with a grin.

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Come on. We get to decide the breakfast for today because we woke up first" Henry said with a grin.

"Oh really? And what would you like to have for breakfast?" Zelena asked as she finally sat up. Thankfully she'd decided to wear something more than a small, barely there shirt to bed.

"Chocolate chip pancakes! Oh and, and cheesy eggs. Real cheesy. And bacon. And!-

"Ok I'll make those three things kid but that's it," Zelena said realizing that Henry was about to list off food options for an entire small army.

"Can I have whipped cream on my pancakes?"

"Yes. Now you go take Liza with you to wake up your mothers while I head downstairs to get a start on breakfast"

As he rushed out the door Henry stopped long enough to look at his aunt and give to her a serious "Merry Christmas". Zelena smiled and returned his greeting before the three of them separated. Henry and Liza to rouse Emma and Regina, and Zelena to start on breakfast.

Regina and Emma had been up for about ten to fifteen minutes now. They'd been alerted to the fact that Henry had gotten out of his bed. From their magic, they could tell that he'd stopped off to get Liza before heading to his aunts' room. Now it seemed he was heading to theirs.

"Mmm, we should get up soon love" Regina mumbled as she rubbed Emma's back.

"Why?" Emma groaned as she curled into Regina, enjoying the closeness.

"Our young son and even younger niece are on their way to our room. We should get dressed." Regina said sitting up, letting the sheets slide down and over the swell of her breasts baring them to the world.

Emma remained silent as she sat up. From what she could feel Henry was just about outside of their door. They'd never get dressed fast enough to avoid him walking into an awkward situation. With a huff, she managed to magic their pajamas from last night back onto their bodies.

"You've gotten good at that" Regina said with a proud smile.

"Thanks"

"Moms!" Henry said as he excitedly burst into their room. "It's time to wake up. It's Christmas. It's time to go!"

"Merry Christmas Kid" "Merry Christmas Henry," the two mothers said with a laugh.

"Aunt Zelena is starting on breakfast."

"Hmm. I'm sure that's the reason that you woke her up first. Isn't it? What did you ask for?" Regina asked amused her brow lifted.

"Chocolate chip pancakes, eggs, and bacon," Henry said without remorse.

"That sounds good," Emma said as her stomach growled loudly.

"And that's not the only reason I woke Aunt Zelena up first. It's her first Christmas with us. I wanted to greet her first thing" Henry said with a smile.

Regina was touched that her son thought of such a thing and pulled him closer to her to kiss his forehead.

"My beautiful thoughtful boy," she said with a smile making Henry blush.

"Come on moms lets go," he said.

Emma and Regina left the bed following behind Henry to the kitchen. Emma had liberated Henry of Liza's weight to hug and greet the baby a good morning.

"Good morning Regina, Emma," Zelena said with her face inside of the refrigerator looking for the three cheese.

"Good morning" Regina and Emma both responded. Emma headed towards the living room to watch the news for a while until Zelena and Regina finished in the kitchen.

Henry joined her and soon enough he had changed the channel from the new station to one of his many favorite cartoon channels.

After breakfast, the family was on their way to the park and from there they were to go to the park as their numbers doubled.

"Hey everyone!" Henry shouted as he ran to greet the rest of his family. There was Granny, Red, his Aunt Katherine, his father, both his grandfathers, his baby uncle Neal, and his grandmother.

"Hey, Emma. Looks like you really blew up huh?" Red asked with a laugh as she examined Emma's protruding stomach.

"Are you calling me fat Red?" Emma asked with a frown.

"Uh, what!?, No!" Red stuttered out as fast as she can either because she didn't want to accidentally make Emma cry, or because she was afraid of the look that Regina threw her way.

"Haha chill out there Red. I was just joking" Emma said to put her more at ease.

"... Thanks." Red said with a huff.

"Hi, baby girl. Hi, Regina" David said as he hugged both women before relinquishing his already squirming son into Regina's arms.

"Hey dad" "Hello David," the two women said before Regina's attention was completely taken by the toddler in her arms.

"Emma. Regina" Mary Margaret said politely nodding to both women.

"Mary Margaret." "Mom"

"Alright come on everyone before the church fills up before we get there," Katherine said in a huff as she realized that they were literally standing there greeting one another individually.

"Why in such a hurry there Kat?" Granny asked.

"I just don't want to miss out." Katherine explained looking sheepish.

"You heard the lady! Let's go!" Henry said loudly from near his grandfather Rumple and his dad.

The large group made their way towards the church.

Chapter 9: Christmas with the Family Part Two  
Disclaimer: I do not own ONCE UPON A TIME

After arriving at the church the large family quickly found two rows of seats that would easily hold them all. The church in Storybrooke was different from other churches and houses of worship that littered the world. In the Enchanted Forest they did not believe in God but had a multitude of magical figures and reached the point of god stature and if they were around long enough they were worshiped. They also had nature and elemental spirits which were kin to the fairies. Praying to them, and leaving them tributes would surely bring a good year.

Technically this church service was more of a celebration than an actual sit down and listens as the Father or Preacher or Pastor talk. They would sing the songs that they sang in the enchanted forest for a good year. They would dance with the visiting nature spirits.

Henry and Emma absolutely loved it. It was so different than what either of them was used to seeing. Clapping their hands and following along in the chorus whenever they could the two had a ball.

Later on, as the last song came to an end and the last nature spirit vanished from sight the service was over just a little after twelve thirty. This is what Henry designated lunch time and with Baby Neal, Liza, and Emma all hungry as well the family made their way back to the Mills Mansion. It was decided that they would make a handful of sandwiches for lunch because it was easy enough to make and then the ones in charge of making dinner could get prepared.

Regina made a good amount of peanut butter and jelly, and peanut butter and honey sandwiches while granny made some lettuce, cheese, and bacon sandwiches. Baby Neal refused to touch any of the sandwiches unless they were cut into rectangles, a quirk that Emma found adorable. Liza couldn't even eat a sandwich yet but she had a couple of baby crackers that made that all ok. Everyone else found no problems and quickly dug in.

"Mom can I go outside?!" Henry asked as he shoved his last bit of sandwich into his mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full Henry" Regina said instantly. "And I really don't mind as long as you stay in the yard."

"Yes! Can I take the babies with me?" he asked looking at both his aunt and grandfather.

"Well..." Charming started not really sure if Henry could handle two young babies in the snow all by himself.

"I'll go with him," Emma said. And now Regina wasn't sure that he could handle two young babies and his hormonal mother by himself.

"I'll go too," Ruby said with a grin.

"Are you trying to get out of cooking duty?" Kat asked with an uplifted brow.

"As if y-granny would even let me in the kitchen," Ruby said with an answering brow.

"I'll come too if that's ok," Neal said.

Soon enough and the only ones who seemed to be staying in the house were Regina, Katherine, Granny, Zelena, and Mary Margaret. Everyone else had opted to go outside for a bit.

"Ok then. Everyone put on some warmer clothes. It won't do for you all to come back sick." Regina ordered in a mothering tone. Nobody bothers to argue and did as she said grabbing their thick winter coats and scarves and hats.

Outside Henry was showing Baby Neal how to roll a snowball. Baby Neal was the only one of the two to actually be able to stand and walk or stumble. Liza was sitting up in a pool doughnut so that her butt didn't get cold playing with the snow around her. Emma was playing with her magic shifting the snow into different shapes. Ruby was having a snowball fight with Neal and Charming. Rumple stood not too far from where Henry was keeping watch over his grandchildren.

When it began to snow again Granny had come and ordered everyone back inside fussing over Liza who was a little cranky for being moved but she settled pretty quickly after she was put into her walked that she still didn't know how to go forwards in. Kat came out of the kitchen not ever a moment later with a tray filled with hot chocolate and two bottles of warm milk.

Emma had however taken her hot chocolate and sneaked into the kitchen to see how everything was going.

"And where do you think you're going, Miss Swan?" Regina asked as she felt Emma magic enter the kitchen.

"Nowhere," Emma said but it sounded like more of a question.

"Then maybe you should go back in the living room dear and spend some time with the family seeing as how you were going nowhere" Regina supplied with a smirk.

"Okay, I wanted to see what you were all making. And possibly be a taste tester?"

Regina laughed but ultimately shut the suggestion down claimed Emma would ruin her appetite. After some mild whining, begging, and bargaining Emma found herself heading back to the living room.

"So Regina" Granny said suddenly from where she was crumbling her hand made cornbread.

"Yes, Granny?" Regina asked as she turned to look at her briefly.

"When are you going to marry that girl?" Granny asked without missing a beat. Regina and the other occupants in the room froze before turning to look at Granny but then turned to look at Regina instead.

"I... that is... I'm working on it Granny" Regina supplied her face completely red.

"Hopefully you won't be working on it too long. Wouldn't want me to die before you even get the chance to propose now would you?" Granny asked with a laugh.

"As if you'll die any time soon Granny," Regina said fondly.

"She's right Granny," Kat said in agreement but when Granny looked at her she froze.

"And you. When are you planning on making my Red and honest woman?" Granny asked with a smile.

"Well... I" Kat stumbled not sure how to answer.

"Granny!" Ruby shouted from the living room.

"Why Katherine I had no idea that you preferred the fairer sex." Regina said to her with a smirk.

"Now Granny I'm sure that Kat is taking your granddaughter very seriously." Zelena said.

"I'm waiting on two weddings girls. You hear?" Granny stated firmly and was answered with a yes maam from the two queens.

When dinner finally came around they set up the food at the table in the dining room. It was long and could fit more people.

"Do we say grace?" Henry asked. They'd never really done it before but this was the first time his entire family was present.

"We can if you want to," Emma told him as she waited patiently.

"Ok. I know it not thanksgiving but I want to talk about how grateful I am. I'm so happy to spend such a big holiday with my entire family. Before it just used to be me and mom and while it was always awesome I always wondered why we weren't surrounded by our family like on the TV. But now we've got my aunts, grandparents, my Ma and Dad, baby cousin and uncle and I'm just so happy that we have you all. I'm happy that we're a family. Because family isn't easy from what I've learned but we've all worked on this family together and I'm proud that we are one. So Merry Christmas everyone. I hope to do this again" Henry said. Everyone clapped and clanked their glasses together with a here-here.

"You truly are something special my little prince" Regina whispered into Henry's ear. He blushed but smiled anyway.

After dinner came desert with Emma trying to get a piece of every pie, cake, and cookie present. It wasn't really working in her favor though as Regina told Emma and Henry they could have two pieces of pie as well as one piece of cake for their choosing. Everyone seemed to be happy in the end, however.

When it was time to hand out presents Emma was pleasantly surprised that she'd received so many. She'd never been given this many presents before on any holiday or birthday. Currently, she was holding Baby Neal on her lap helping him open his presents. Regina had just handed him one from her and kissed his ear.

"Mmmaa finga" her brother said looking at her.

"hmm?"

"Finga Mmmaa" he repeated looking at her.

"This one?" she asked offering her pointer finger.

"no"

"This one?" this time she offered her thumb.

"No"

"This one?" she offered her middle finger.

"No. T'is one," Neal said before grabbing the ring finger on her left hand. Emma watched as a blue light appeared from underneath Neal's little hand before gasping in shock as he moved his hands away to present a ring. A beautiful ring with a diamond that started off black but faded into white by the time it reached the center.

"What do you say, Emma? Will you marry me?" Regina asked with a smile as she was kneeling on one knee in front of Emma. Emma's eyes teared but she didn't get the chance to answer her.

"YES!" Baby Neal shouted out with a laugh that had Emma chuckle. "Mmmaa say yes now" he whispered to Regina.

"That's right. Yes" Emma said with a smile as she kissed the little boy on the top of his head before kissing Regina on the mouth.

"How long have you been planning this for?" Zelena asked with a laugh.

"About two months. Though I didn't think Neal would say yes for Emma. Though I did tell him that Emma would say yes at this part" Regina said with a laugh.

"Congratulations Mom, Ma" Henry said as he hugged them both happily. "Aunt Ruby your turn," Henry said as he looked to his Aunt.

"Uhm... well see... most people don't just pull out a ring kid," Ruby said with a blush as she looked at Kat.

"It's a good thing I came prepared." Kat said as she picked up Ruby's hand to kiss it before slipping a ring onto her left finger as well. Ruby didn't even give Kat the chance to ask before kissing her soundly.

"How long have you had that one planned?" Zelena asked her sister realizing that she and Kat had conspired together on this.

"Long enough so that we could pull it off perfectly." Regina said.

"Congratulations Regina, Emma. Ruby and Kat." Charming said with a smile as he hugged both couples.

"So all that's next is the wedding." Henry said.

"Nope kid. The next part is getting your little brother or sister out of me" Emma said after a particularly hard kick from the baby.

"Right."

A/N: Until next time guys!


	9. I can't come up with anything!!

September 23rd, 2016 2:39 AM, September 30th, 2016 10:40 PM

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time

It was New Year's Eve and the Mills/Swan family were going on strong. They wouldn't be having a big gathering this time because a lot of them had this or that form of work to be done. It was ok though. It was the start of a new year and in a little less than four months now so they were all excited. They had each decided to just stay in and enjoy a large movie marathon day. It started with breakfast and would end at 12 midnight. Each got to choose a movie that they wanted to watch and hope that they were able to finish within the allotted time.

Henry was sitting next to Emma when he felt her flinch.

"Ma are you ok?" he asked as he looked to Emma in worry.

"Of course I am Henry w-" And then Emma gasped at the feeling. Sure she'd felt the baby fluttering around in there quite a bit but this was the first real full on the kick.

"Everything ok Emma?" Regina asked as she and Zelena looked at her in worry.

"I'm ok. The baby kicked so I was a bit surprised" Emma explained with a smile that had both sisters squealing and rushing to feel in excitement.

"Was this the first time you've felt the baby kick?" Zelena asked as she felt the baby through Emma.

"It is." Emma agreed as the baby kicked at Zelena's hand.

"This is amazing," Regina whispered in awe as she felt her baby.

"Regina?" Emma asked as tears began to form in Regina's eyes.

"It's ok. I'm just, I'm so happy right now. This is the first time I've experienced something like this before" she said and Emma nodded deciding to give Regina a moment to gather her thoughts.

"Can I feel too?" Henry asked. Whatever his younger sibling was doing, it was enough to bring his dark-haired mother to tears. She didn't cry easily so it had to be something extraordinary.

"Come here" Regina gestured as she beckoned him over. Rushing forwards he put his hand beneath his mothers on the swell of his ma's stomach. He waited. Waited. Waited. And then there was a firm kick to their hands followed by another as if to prove that the first wasn't a trick.

"Wow" Was all he could think.

After everyone had gotten their fill of feeling the baby kick they settled back in. Regina had excused herself to get hot chocolate and snacks with Henry volunteering to help.

"Mom are you ok?"

"Of course I am Henry. Why?" She asked as she paused her movements to look at him.

"It's just... you never got to experience this with me you know? The kicking I mean, it's new a-a first for you. I just wanted to know if you were ok" Henry mumbled ours with a frown.

"Henry looks at me please," Regina said softly as she knelt down to look closer at her son. "I know that I didn't experience this with you. But that doesn't change the fact that I went through a good number of firsts while raising you. This baby will be a lot of firsts not only for me and your mother but for you and Aunt Zelena as well." Regina explained.

"I... I guess that I just started to think that now this baby is really real you know? Before it was just a thought but he/she moved and will be here soon. I don't want to mess this up" Henry explained and Regina pulled him into her arms.

"Just be yourself my little prince and everything will be perfect."

Henry smiled giving her a nod.

"Let's finish these snacks and get back to the movies then," Regina said as she stood and together the two finished preparing their snacks. Later on that night they all stared at the clock as they watched it count down. As they got to the last ten seconds they began to count aloud.

"10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 2... 2...?"

"Mom?" Henry asked worriedly as he stared at their clock.

"M-maybe the clock died" Emma suggested as she glanced at Regina.

"My watch isn't working" Regina mumbled to herself as she looked at everyone else.

"Regina you should take a look at this" Zelena whispered from the window. The blinds were open and as Regina stepped towards her she got a bad feeling in her gut.

Glancing out the window Regina was hit with a sense of deja vu, though not the good kind. The large clock in the town was frozen two seconds before midnight.

"Regina, what's happening?" Emma asked as she came towards her placing a hand on Regina's shoulder.

"I don't know. I'm not doing this" Regina whispered as she placed a hand on top of Emma's.

"You're not. But I am" A very familiar voice said behind them. Turning back Regina was met with the sight of her once thought to be the dead mother.

"Mother?" Regina whispered.

"Hello, darling. You didn't think that you could get rid of me that easily now did you?" Cora asked with a laugh.


	10. Wait say what now!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Families Rock!!

Date: November 4, 2016 Time: 10:40 AM, November 7, 2016, Time: 7:04 PM

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time

A/N: So Cora has been delayed a bit, not really de-aged as much as revitalized. Sort of like Regina's youth spell that makes her look so young. So she's still played by Rose McGowan but not as young as when she was still in Charmed. Glinda is still Sunny Mabrey.

THIRD POV

Regina froze as she stared at the woman who in all honesty made her life a living hell since the day that she was born. The woman who in all honesty was the reason that she used the dark curse, to begin with. For some reason though there was one thing vastly different about her. She was younger. A good amount younger in fact. The lines of her aging were gone and the resemblance between she and Regina was even more apparent.

"Emma you go and take Henry and Liza upstairs," Regina said lowly hoping to get Emma out of there in time.

Emma frowned but turned anyways running smack into Cora. Her breath caught in her throat as Cora pressed her hand, not to her chest where her heart was but to her swollen stomach where her unborn baby was. Emma's heart beat a mile a minute as she feared for her child.

"P-please?" Emma begged nervously and Cora actually scoffed.

"As if I would do anything to harm my grandchildren," Cora said with scorn. "If Regina wants to hide you all away then by all means," Cora said with an eye roll before stepping aside with her hands up mockingly to signal she meant no harm. Regina sent a quick look to Emma and Emma taking the hint ran gathering the two children as she went.

Regina waited to make sure that she heard the closing of Henry's door before turning to look back at her mother.

"Mother," Regina said.

"Regina. Zelena." Cora said back acknowledging both of her children.

"What are you doing here?! How are you here?" Zelena asked with a frown. From all of the interactions that she's had with her mother they were never good, and each time they would always end in her being left behind.

"Well it turns out to be quite a funny thing actually," Cora said nodding her head as if in agreement with herself. Lifting her hand she turned it towards herself and then even more surprising was when her hand slowly began to sink into her chest. As she began to remove it Regina and Zelena weren't sure what they would see but seeing their mothers heart red and beating was not one of them.

"You... You have your heart back" Regina whispered. She'd learned that her mother had removed her heart from her body years before she was born and here it was. She wasn't sure if this changed anything.

"It is." Cora agreed.

"But why? Why did you go and retrieve it?" Zelena asked with a frown. Cora, as she was, would never have gone and gotten her own heart back.

"And you're right. I didn't." Cora said with a frown. "I didn't have much of a choice in the situation."

"Who did you the great injustice of returning your heart to you then?" Regina asked scathingly.

"That... That would be me." A voice said to behind them. Zelena whipped around the quickest at hearing the familiar voice. The moment her eyes made contact with her she felt a pull. A tug you could say towards her; it was Glinda the Good Witch. There was another person back there as well. A young blond.

"Who are you?" Regina asked though she had a clue as to the woman that Zelena was giving her full attention to.

"I'm Glinda. From Oz"

"And I'm Alice." (Imagine Indiana Rose Evans but older. #25. /50-most-famous-blue-eyes-and-blonde-hair-female-celebrities/)

"Why are you here Glinda? Why did you come here?" Zelena asked.

"I'm pretty sure that you can take a guess dear," Cora said with an eye roll.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Zelena shouted as she turned a glare towards her. "You don't have the right to call me that" She mumbled under her breath.

"You're right," Cora said in agreement.

"Please. Don't yell at her. She... She's trying" Alice said and Regina whipped around to look at her.

"And who pray to tell are you?" Regina asked with a frown.

"I'm Alice."

"She's the reason my heart was returned," Cora told them.

"Why?"

"That was my doing," Glinda said and Zelena frowned. "I... All you ever wanted was your mother. So I thought about the reason that you never had her. And it was because her heart was removed. I found it but I could not put it back in. The only way that I could put her heart back in was if I found her true love." Glinda explained and Zelena's eyes widened as she looked at the blond.

"So this Alice girl is my... Cora's true love?" Zelena asked as she studied her. The blond wasn't all that much older than her. Maybe by a year or two tops.

"Why did you go all of this trouble?" Regina asked with a frown. She could understand Cora needing her true love to put her heart back in her chest but why would Glinda go to such lengths.

"It would appear that we all attract blonds that are clingy and obsessed with finding any good within us," Cora said tiredly as she finally dropped her cold facade. In her place stood a woman who looked completely broken and was just barely hanging on.

Zelena turned to look at Glinda who was looking so very hopeful and she frowned. "You've known for how long? That I was your true love I mean?" Zelena asked and Glinda flinched at the accusation in her voice.

"You have to understand that I, I was so much older than you. I still am. I didn't want to put any pressure on you" Glinda whispered.

"So you let me do what I did. You let me live my life under the assumption that I was unwanted? You let me believe that I unnecessary?" Zelena said sounding broken herself.

"Yes." Glinda said forlornly "I didn't think that... I just didn't think" Glinda admitted and Zelena scoffed.

Regina frowned as she took everything in. It was a lot after all. Her mother had her heart back. Her mother had met her true love. And it was because of Glinda. Who just so happened to be Zelena's true love all along.

"Okay. I can understand that you needed Alice to get her heart in. And that you wanted to see Zelena. But why did you stop time again?" Regina finally asked and the three new arrivals shared a look.

"We didn't stop the time. There... there's a problem." Alice explained and Regina frowned in annoyance.

"Who?" Because the problem was most definitely a who and not a what.

"The Wizard of Oz. And he's teamed up with the Cheshire cat" Glinda stated.

"What?"


	11. Lets get to Planning

HAPPY THANKSGIVING!

DATE: November 22, 2016. TIME: 5:40 PM

Disclaimer: I Do not own Once Upon a Time

THIRD POV

Regina was a bit surprised when given the names of the people who now wanted them dead. She'd run across the two in her life before and neither had seen as the type to want to kill anyone. The Wizard was because for obvious reasons he saw himself as a good guy and as such he held himself to very high standards. The Cheshire Cat, well he had seemed rather lazy and fun loving. Too much so to actively try and pull off an evil act.

With a sigh of resignation, Regina turned and led the way to the stairs. "I'll be right back. Zelena?" Zelena stood there for a moment before telling Regina that she would wait for her downstairs.

Approaching Henry's door Regina knocked on it. She knew it meant nothing. When his room was sealed through magic and because of emergencies nobody could open the door but Regina; not even Henry from the inside. The knock was just her way of preparing him. Grabbing the doorknob and twisting Regina was greeted with Henry holding a baseball bat nervously in front of him. Emma had been sat in the middle of the bed with a wriggly Liza and couldn't move without assistance.

"Mom," Henry said as he slowly lowered the bat.

"Henry" Regina whispered as she gave him a calming hug. Pulling back she gave a quick look to Emma before looking down at Henry. "I see you placed your mother somewhere difficult to get up from," Regina said as she approached the bed to help Emma up.

"Well yeah. I mean mom doesn't need to do the fighting today. Not with her being as pregnant as she already is" Henry supplied with a shrug. "Her belly is too big and she doesn't need to protect me. She needs to protect the baby" Henry explained as he took Liza so that Regina could help Emma up from the bed.

"I tried to magic myself off of the bed," Emma said with a pout as she kissed Regina quickly on the lips.

"That wouldn't have been possible. Magic can't be used in Henry's room while it's under lock-down" Regina explained.

Emma looked surprised and then gained a look of understanding.

"Mom... Where's Aunt Zelena? Why isn't she with you?" Henry asked as he held onto Liza.

"She finds Henry. Shall we go downstairs? There's someone I want you to meet." Regina explained before leading the group from the room. Descending the stairs she heard the conversation between the four women stop.

"Oh my God. Liza" Zelena said as she rushed to her baby and pulled the tiny little redhead into her arms. Liza squealed in delight at being reunited with her mother. After making sure that the baby was ok Zelena pulled both Henry and Emma into a hug.

"Henry, Emma this is my mother Cora," Regina said as she extended her arm in Cora's direction.

Henry stared at her for a moment before looking at his brunette mother.

"It's fine Henry. She means you no harm" Regina assured and Henry sighed in relief before moving forwards to hug her.

"Hello. My name is Henry Mills. I'm your eldest Grandson" Henry said as he extended his arm in greeting. Cora smiled at the little boys' charm before meeting his hand for a shake. "The baby is my first cousin and your eldest Granddaughter. Her name is Liza" Henry told her and Cora smiled again.

She had to admit that being a Grandmother was a wonderful feeling. She honestly never took into account the feelings of being a parent or grandparent when she decided to remove her heart. If she'd done so she probably wouldn't have.

"And this" Regina said as she brought Emma forwards slowly. "Is Emma. My fiance and the mother to your future grandchild" Regina said as she placed her hand lovingly over Emma's swollen stomach.

"Hello, Emma" Cora greeted as she awkwardly offered her hand. Emma scoffed and for a moment Cora thought that Emma was rejecting her before she was surprised by being pulled into a hug by the heavily pregnant blond. Cora looked to Regina for help but received a smirk instead. Looking to her own blond she was indicating that Cora should hug her back. Nervously Cora did and Emma laughed as she accepted it back before releasing her.

"It's ok. Regina didn't know how to hug before too" Emma whispered and Cora was filled with sadness on the fact that her own daughters didn't know how to show their own affection. And it was her fault.

"Mother it's ok. Please don't think that way. It's in the past" Regina said and Cora nodded.

"So then was time freezing your way of saying hi?" Emma asked as she looked at her soon to be mother in law.

"About that. Emma we're going to need to call your parents. And Ruby, Katherine, Granny, my father, brother, and possibly Blue" Regina said calmly and trying not to give Emma a sense of alarm.

"Oooook? Why?"

"We have a problem" Regina supplied.

"Who?" Emma asked immediately and Regina would have laughed at Emma's determined face if she didn't know that Emma really meant to go and fight this new enemy.

"I'll tell you when they get here. I'll call half you call the others. Like your parents and blue." Regina said. Emma nodded in understanding before rushing to get her cell phone as Regina picked up the house phone. "Henry when your Grandfather and Snow get here I want you to take Liza and Baby Neal and go back to your room. You're not to come out so I make myself clear" Regina said and Henry nodded.

"My parents are on the way. So is blue and Neal" Emma said quickly as she hung up the phone.

"I called Granny who said she would pull Ruby and Kat off of each other. My father said he'll be here soon with Belle." Regina told her.

Cora was surprised and happy that her daughters seemed to have allies. Friends even who they could depend on. Who they could call at about 2 AM and get over for an emergency. The doorbell rang not too long after which had much to do with the small town and the rush that the people went through to get here.

Outside the door stood the Charmings, Blue, Rumple, Belle, and Neal. Letting them in and closing the door it was knocked on again this time being opened to Ruby, Kat, and Granny.

"What's going on Emma? Regina? Is it the baby? Henry? Liza? What's wrong" the questions were being thrown around quickly and Emma was quickly getting whiplash from all of the questions.

"Everyone! Please let's go into the sitting room instead of standing at the entrance. David can you give Baby Neal to Henry. He's going to take him and Liza upstairs to his room where they'll be safe" Regina explained and David froze at the fact that the word safe was thrown in but nodded and handed his son over. Henry held onto Baby Neal's hand as he carried Liza up the stairs with him.

Blue was standing at the entrance to the living room frozen as she looked at the people standing in the living room.

"Regina! Why is Cora here!?"

"Calm down Blue," Granny said as she snatches the fairies wand from her hand. "Why, if she was the threat, would Regina have her just sitting here drinking tea?"

"Well, I-

"Please, guys lets just sit down. Cora will explain everything then" Emma said with a clap of her hands and ignored the grumbles as everyone found a place to sit.

"Ok, so what's happening? Who's the threat?" David asked quickly.

"I'll be frank. The enemy is the Wizard from Oz and the Cheshire Cat from Wonderland" Cora said really being frank.

"Why?"

"Aren't they good guys?"

"What did you do to them?" Snow asked with a glare.

"I don't know why they are trying to kill us all. All I really know is that days before we'd decided to come here we were attacked. We escaped and we heard the screaming about killing off the rest of our bloodline. That those of our blood always caused trouble no matter what time period they were born and raised in or even what dimension. That it was better to kill us off before we had a chance to populate" Cora explained with a sigh.

Everyone took this in. Really thought about what it was that had been said.

"Are you saying that... that your bloodline is a curse?" Katherine asked in confusion.

"I... I honestly don't know. I've never heard of a curse before. The only thing I actually know is from my grandmother. She told me to control 'that dark blood in your veins. People will misunderstand and you can lose yourself in it if you aren't careful.'" Cora told them and everyone froze.

"That... that's strange I'm not going to lie" Ruby whispered nervously.

"There's got to be more on this dark blood of yours then right?" David asked as he looked at the older version of his daughter/sister in law.

"What else is there? It's what I've been telling you all before! She's evil! They're evil! Don't you see Emma? Take it back. What you said about your baby before it's too late. Or take Henry and the three of you flee Storybrooke! Before that evil passes on to an innocent!" Snow shrieked and at that moment she looked truly mad.

"For the last time mom, this is Regina's baby! I love Regina and this is my home!" Emma shouted back before being calmed by Regina.

"I'm going to go look in our records," Blue said as she stood up. "There has to be something in there somewhere about this dark blood and we'll figure it out" with that the faerie was out of the room.

"I'll also be going to check my books," Gold said as he stood. "I don't know what it is but like the blue pixie said I'm sure there will be something written down somewhere about it" With that Gold and Belle also left the house.

"What do we do in the meantime?" Granny asked.

"We'll put all of Storybrooke on lockdown in a way," Ruby answered. "There will be a curfew for the youth. No later than 12 AM. The wolves that are especially skilled at sniffing out magic will patrol every day on alternating schedules and times so that the enemy can't learn out routines. Henry and Liza will have a wolf guard everywhere they go. To school the playground even the backyard." Ruby said.

"Wow," Emma said in awe.

"What?" Ruby asked with a frown as she took in the looks of surprise and respect on everyone's face.

"That's well thought out. We'll have to think of more as we go along so as to not tire out the wolves but that's pretty good" Regina said with a nod.

"What don't you all understand? Ruby was alpha of her own pack way back. Battle strategies is a necessity to running and protecting a pack" Granny humphed from her spot.

"The only problem is Emma," Katherine said fully intending the be the bearer of bad news.

"What do you mean problem?" Emma asked with a frown.

"If I can be honest" Katherine stated looking to Regina for approval which was given with a simple nod of the head. "Emma you are five months pregnant. This is a critical time for your pregnancy not to mention. You are in a sense an opening for the enemy to exploit" Katherine said.

"And what do you expect me to do about this Kat?!" Emma snapped as she glared at the other blond. "I'm the sheriff. It's not just like I can hide away for four more months!"

Katherine had opened her mouth to respond when Regina decided to bite the bullet.

"Emma as of right now you have stripped of your duties as sheriff until I say otherwise" Regina stated and Emma gasped before glaring and everyone looked nervous about the argument about to take place.

"Just because you're my fiance does not mean you get to tell me what to do Regina! I'm my own person and you aren't the boss of me!" Emma shouted as she stood to look directly at the brunette who would dare to say such a thing. And now everyone was really afraid of the look that passed Regina's face because they could see that Emma was really about to be shut down.

"It's a good thing that I wasn't talking to you as a fiance then. I was talking to you as Mayor of this town and thereby your boss. And if you really want to find a problem with it then you can also think of this as a direct order from you Queen, Princess" Regina snapped and Emma paled before her eyes filled with tears and she quickly left the room.

Everyone sat in silence.

"Well? Are you just going to sit there? We all knew it was going to happen but you could have tried to soften the blow." Ruby said loudly causing Regina to grunt.

"It's your own fault. You get her pregnant you get to deal with the hormones." Granny said with a laugh and Regina grunted again. "Go and clear things up before she kicks you out of bed."

Regina's frown deepened before she excused herself.


	12. Busy

Disclaimer: I do not own ONCE UPON A TIME or its characters.

Date: 2/18/17, Time: 10:00AM, 3/1/17 11:08 AM

THIRD POV

Regina stood up from the couch and went after Emma who was most likely either in their bedroom or the kitchen sulking. So, of course, Regina went with the closest room and tuned into the kitchen. It was a good choice too because there Emma was sitting on a stool at the counter drinking a cup of what Regina assumed was hot chocolate with cinnamon. She looked up as Regina entered but turned away after.

"Emma"

"No. You yelled at me for no reason. I'm not a child." Emma said cutting her off.

"I know you aren't a child. I'm sorry" Regina said softly as she placed her hand on Emma's lower back in a sign of comfort and apology. Whipping around Regina caught the tears in Emma's eyes.

"You hurt my feelings," Emma said her face scrunched up in sadness and now Regina felt awful. She didn't mean to make Emma cry.

"I'm sorry. I just... I want to protect you, Emma. I have to protect you. And Henry, and this baby, and everyone in that living room" Regina told her. "And if those two are serious about this then there's no way they won't take advantage of the fact that you're pregnant. They'll use you against us" Regina explained and Emma nodded. She could understand that. She understood just about everything that Regina said. But still.

"I know. And I'm glad that you care for me so much. Next time don't just dictate it to me. I'm an adult and have a part in all decisions made for me. I won't go into the office and chase down perps anymore but you still have to give me something to do or I'll die from boredom." Emma bemoaned and Regina smirked.

"You could always start all of that paperwork that I know you haven't started yet." Emma blanched.

"Stop joking around. I'm still mad at you" Emma snapped though with no real anger and Regina smiled.

"Yes dear. Will you come back now that I'm forgiven?"

"You aren't forgiven yet. Tomorrow your making apple pie and lasagna" Regina arched a brow as if asking oh really but knew she would do it.

"We'll see". Regina then stood up and pulled Emma along behind her back towards the living room. Entering Emma could see Ruby on the phone, probably talking to the other members of her pack. Granny was gone most likely upstairs checking on Henry, Baby Neal, and Liza. Everyone was more or less where they left them.

"So I'm guessing everything's been worked out now right?" Katherine asked as she took the two in.

"We're good," Emma said with a grin.

"The kids are out like lights they are," Granny said as she walked down the stairs.

"And the pack says that they're fine with patrolling but they said that we'll need to have a town meeting soon. We need to find out more information on this supposed curse on your family." Ruby told them.

"I'll get started on looking up things tomorrow morning," Belle said.

"I'll come over to help. I may not be a librarian but as a Princess, I know a bit about looking up info" Katherine stated with a thank you from Belle.

"And I'll go through the fair lore," Blue said.

"I'll get ready for the town meeting. We'll have it probably when we hear something at all" Regina explained.

"For now it's late so I think it best that we all get home and to bed." David suggested and everyone stood up in agreement.

After Regina magicked everyone home the only people left were Cora, Alice, and Glinda. They were all escorted to their rooms. Glinda would be staying next door to Zelena, while Alice and Cora would be sharing a room at the end of the hall mostly because Regina didn't want to hear her mother having sex or vice versa. In the end, it made a difference because the moment they were in their rooms everyone was asleep.


	13. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys it's me Yurihentai641. For the moment I just want to apologize for my absence. I know it's been long and unplanned but well the end of my school year was hectic and I needed some time. It was my plan to begin again in the summer but the summer also became hectic with my new job, and my grandparents on both sides of my family being ill. My grandfather actually passed away this summer and things have just been a little hard and weird for me in life as well as in my head. I do want to let you all know that none of these stories are going unfinished. I will be updating them soon and have even been working on chapters. I apologize for my lack of forthcoming but please don't give up on me!
> 
> Sincerely Yurihentai641.

Hi guys it's me Yurihentai641. For the moment I just want to apologize for my absence. I know it's been long and unplanned but well the end of my school year was hectic and I needed some time. It was my plan to begin again in the summer but the summer also became hectic with my new job, and my grandparents on both sides of my family being ill. My grandfather actually passed away this summer and things have just been a little hard and weird for me in life as well as in my head. I do want to let you all know that none of these stories are going unfinished. I will be updating them soon and have even been working on chapters. I apologize for my lack of forthcoming but please don't give up on me!

Sincerely Yurihentai641.


	14. Fluff and Bonding

Date: 03/15/18, Time: 11:53. 4/18/2018 Time 1:07

A/N: Hi guys I'm back, hopefully, this chapter can be posted later on today because I've been really wanting to post another chapter for this story and I've been brainstorming on what should happen next.

P.S. I do not own Once Upon a Time or it's characters, however all OCs if not intentionally borrowed belong to me right?

THIRD POV

Regina groaned as she was steadily drifting towards wakefulness. She hated to admit it but last night was both a long and stressful one and she actually would not have minded staying asleep a little longer. She actually felt herself drifting back off before being forced to wake up little by little again. With a sigh, she opened her eyes to see just what was causing such a distraction that she couldn't get back to sleep. Needless to say, she was shocked she hadn't woken faster.

There was Emma who seemed to have taken a shower at some point that night in just about all of her naked glory shivering as she unconsciously looked to get comfortable. The covers had gotten tangled last night so that they had slipped off the entirety of her upper body. She was covered in goose bumps and her nipples were pebbled stiff. Even then despite her obvious discomfort, Emma remained sleep. Regina wasn't sure if this was something she should consider amazing or worrisome as Emma's self-preservation skills proved to be at an all-time low. Hopefully, if this was a situation where Emma was at risk of freezing to death, she'd wake up.

"Emma. Emma, wake up." Regina said lowly so as to not startle the blonds sleep.

Seeing that Emma was not waking up Regina had no other choice but to magic clothes onto Emma herself. She probably should have just done that in the first place. After using a bit of magic she had hoped to be able to go back to sleep but that seemed to not be the case. Just after she had covered both she and Emma with the covers a loud knocking was sounded through the room. Dressing Emma seemed to be for the best as well as the person knocking then came in without permission and Emma had shot up suddenly as the door banged against the wall behind it.

"What's it!?..." Emma asked still half asleep her eyes slightly unfocused. Regina answered with a groan as she turned to the door to see an even bigger annoyance.

The annoyance did not come in the form of her son who was standing at the door, or even his grandfather, Prince Charming, but at the annoyed look and glare that she was getting from her fiance's mother. Snow White. Regina had to mentally remind herself that she had given up on revenge and that until recently she and Snow had been rather close and as much as she was loath to admit it to herself she still cared about her just enough to not send a magical blast to knock her away. It was that or baby Neal in her arms that stopped her but hey at least she wasn't going to do it.

"Dad? Mom? What are you two doing bursting into my room like that? Jesus what if I was naked?!" Emma asked with a frown. "And Henry what have we told you about coming in without permission. Or opening the door if we didn't tell you guests were coming. What if it was an impersonator?! You could have been taken, Henry!..."

Emma seemed to be finding herself on a roll and Henry looked really nervous and scared seeing as how Emma rarely got on him this hard before but Regina saw this for what it was.

"Henry take your grandparents and baby uncle to the kitchen. We'll be down soon so I can start breakfast."

"Yes, mom!" Henry said looking relieved to be given a way out and quickly led them away from the room.

"Regina why did you do that?! Henry knows better than to just come in here!" Emma said with a frown as she glared at her fiance.

"He does but I'm guessing that your mother may have stormed up here and the knocking was his way of warning us that your mother was about to break the door down hmm. Also, it wasn't hard to see that you were in the middle of one of your more angry mood swings and well it wouldn't do if you, our son, and possibly your baby brother started crying." Regina said with a grin as she helped Emma to stand.

"I guess. Was it that bad?" Emma asked with a frown, worry in her eyes.

"You've had worse. But come it's time for us to eat and for me to prepare food for a large number of people in the house." Regina informed before walking out of the open door with Emma behind her.

Breakfast wasn't much of a grand procession with 8 adults to feed, one growing adolescent boy, one baby already on solids, and one still nursing Regina found it best to simply make stacks of waffles, scrambled eggs with cheese, and bacon. Finally, after magicking the orange juice, milk, and maple syrup to the table the large family was able to dig in.

"So Dad, Mom what has you two here so early?" Emma asked after drinking some milk. "I mean you could have waited till we were up," Emma told them.

"I had tried calling beforehand but well your mother was really worrying herself and so we decided to come over to see if everything was alright," David explained as he cut up baby Neals' waffle into tinier bite-sized pieces.

"We're sorry to have worried you so," Regina said with a small smile that was met with a not so subtle snort from Mary Margret.

"Snow!" David said slowly with a frown which she returned with a huff. "Anyways well Regina we were hoping that maybe you would be able to watch over Neal today? Snow has decided to go help the faeries and I the wolves and I'm sure that if you aren't home that Zelena will be."

"Hey, I'm here too!" Emma protested.

"Of course you are Emma. But remember Neal moves around quite a bit. You may not be able to keep up with him." Zelena told her softly.

"And even if you could you shouldn't. It wouldn't be good for the baby." Cora had surprisingly said which Snow quickly jumped on.

"Because you know so much about having children?"

Everyone at the table held their breath. Half in shock and the other half to see what Cora would do.

"While it true that I either didn't raise my children or didn't raise them well it is still a fact that I gave birth and went through pregnancy with both of them. I understand the strains of being pregnant if nothing else." Cora said not meeting either of her daughters' eyes for fear of the anger that may be laying in them.

"No no Cora please you don't have to explain yourself to anyone. Mar-my mom is sorry. Right?" Emma asked with a pointed look to her mother. Mary Margret looked as if she'd rather eat flies than apologies but did so anyway.

"And I would love to watch Neal for the day, he and Liza get along so well. You like your cousin Neal don't you Liza?" Zelena said in a baby voice as she cleaned the babies face.

"Aren't they more like Aunt and Uncle? Henry asked.

"They're much too close in age," Zelena said.

"Well seeing as Zelena should be here I myself am going to help out Rumple," Regina said calmly.

"Can I go?! Grandpa never lets me hang out in the shop." Henry said excitedly.

"No, you can't go. You remember the last time you went to your grandfathers' shop and swore to not touch anything? You were covered in mucus for a week." Emma said shuddering at the memory. It had been terrible. There was no way to get rid of it so Henry just had to let it run its course. He left mucus everywhere, and they kept him in constant baths as the mucus would soon secrete through his clothes.

"Aw but the babies are going to hog the television all day. I won't get to watch anything."

"Hey, it's ok when the babies fall asleep we can play video games." Emma suggested. Henry grinned ear to ear before rushing from the room talking about grabbing a shower to get it out of the way.

Seeing as most of the breakfast was done Regina and Zelena started to clean up the table. After a little prodding from Alice, Cora also stood up to help. She stood to the side for the most part but did what she could.

"Mother." Regina finally said as she turned to look at her. "We'll talk more when I get back but spend time with your grandchildren ok? Henry is really excited to meet you."

Cora, for the most part, seemed to be really surprised about that fact but was relieved because she'd love to form a bond with her grandchildren. Her own children too but baby steps. She said as much.

"I'll keep an eye on Emma for you Regina. I doubt she'll try to leave the house but just in case." Zelena told her.

"Thank you. I should be back in time to start dinner so around 4:30. The entire property is under a protection spell and a lot of the snow melted the other day so you all can go outside if you want some fresh hair." Regina informed them.

It's been an hour since Regina and Emma's parents left and things were moving smoothly. It looked as if Glinda and Zelena were talking and luckily in Glinda's case Liza took to her right away. It was cute seeing them coming together, slowly in what you could only assume to be a family. It was hilarious to see the good witch doting on the little girl too. Neal was down for a nap on the couch and Henry and Alice were really talking. Henry had taken it upon himself to teach all new enchanted forest characters about this world. Cora had been sticking to Emma's side as if guarding her. Most likely she was and this was where Regina got her over protectiveness from.

Emma herself wasn't really bothered. They had some kids show on in case Liza or Neal who may wake up got interested. Lunch wasn't going to even be a thought for another four hours.

"I-. Emma I was -. Well-" Cora struggled not really sure on how to start a conversation with the blond.

"It's ok Cora everything is fine. You can talk freely" Emma assured her.

"Does she hate me?" Cora asked quietly and Emma paused to think. Pausing may not have been the best as Cora took it the wrong way. "Never mind of course she hates me," Cora said forlornly.

"No, I don't think she hates you. Whenever she would tell me about her childhood she sounded sad yes. Hurt sometimes. She was afraid of you, maybe still is a little bit. I'm not going to lie it's going to take some time for her and you to be on the good terms." Emma told her seriously look Cora in the eyes.

"I-I see"

"But from what she told me you were caring when she needed it. All those times she got sick you doted on her. When she fell off her horse when learning she said you looked so afraid that she thought you'd never let her ride again. Her smile was so bright whenever she would tell me about your late afternoon rides on horseback. How you took care of her after-after Leopold. So yes you made mistakes and yes you were cruel but even after you took out your heart there were still times when you showed love the best that you could. Even if it was just returning a surprise hug. So no she doesn't hate you. You're her mother and she loves you." Emma told her firmly.

"I. Thank you very much, Emma. I'm happy that she found you." Cora told Emma with a small smile.

"Actually she found me," Emma told her.

A/N: Until next time guys! Review guys. It's been a while for this story so let me hear your thoughts!


End file.
